New Romance and New Allies
by Animalover48
Summary: Six months after the event in homecoming. Peter Parker is now trying to develop a romantic relationship with Michelle. Meanwhile, Vulture has broken out of prison and has teamed up with a new ally in order to get revenge on Spiderman. Will this new plan put Michelle in any danger? Will Peter be able to stop them before it's too late? WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM HOMECOMING
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Spiderman story that I am really excited to write! Spiderman homecoming was awesome! Definitely recommend seeing it if you haven't yet! Enjoy chapter 1 :)**

 **Disclaimer: Spiderman belongs to Marvel, not me. I only own the plot.**

As Peter Parker enters his school, after a nice relaxing spring break, he can't help think back on what happened six months ago. With Liz's dad being the Vulture, he knows he can't ever be with Liz after that. He has to admit, he was definitely disappointed by it, but he knew it was for the best. Now that he thinks about it, all he really had with Liz, was just a small crush. Liz also moved to Oregon so it's not like he could be with her anyway.

As he opens his locker to put take his books out, his best friend Ned comes up to him.

"Hey Man! How was your break?" Ned asks.

"It was alright, yours?" Peter answers as he stuffs his books into his bag.

"It was nice and relaxing." Ned notices Peter's sad face.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Umm… yeah. Just stressed out about school and stuff." Peter can tell Ned looks unconvinced.

"Since when do you care about school? Come on seriously Peter, what's going on?"

He wants to lie to Ned, but he knows he can't. He knows Ned wouldn't let it go until he gets answers.

"Alright, I guess I'm still thinking about the incident with Liz."

"Seriously man! That was six months ago! You need get over Liz! I'm sorry to break it to you, but she's not coming back. You need to move on."

Even though Peter is annoyed by what Ned said, he knows it's true. He can't hold on to Liz forever; even she was here, he couldn't be with her. As he places his bag on his back, he notices the most beautiful girl walking down the hall. It takes Peter a few seconds to recognize her. It's Michelle! Book worm and socially awkward Michelle! How is that even possible?

"Yo Peter!" Ned yells and Peter jerks out of his thoughts

"Ned, do you recognize that girl that just walked by?"

"No why?"

Peter sighs, "Come with me." He pulls Ned down the hall and to the right. There Michelle is standing at her locker. Instead of her hair being all messy and everything, it was nicely waved down just below her shoulder. Peter also notices a little bit of eyeliner on her eyelids, although he thinks she doesn't need it. She's also wearing a cute pink top with blue jeans.

"See." Peter points with his head.

"Woah, who's she?" Ned's jaw drops.

"Seriously? It's Michelle." Ned's eyes are wide now.

"What? No way! How can that be?" Ned's eyes are wide

"I know right. We were only gone for a week. How does a person change so dramatically in a week?" Peter wonders while Ned gives an 'are you serious look.'

"Seriously? You're going to ask that? Mr. changes from a normal kid to a superhero." Peter just rolls his eyes.

"Man, she's like so…. Wow." Peter really didn't know how to describe her. He's just so in shock with how amazing she looks now. He wishes he could have the courage to go talk to her but he doesn't want to mess things up.

"You think I should go talk to her?" Peter turns to look at Ned.

"Yeah, go for it, man. Maybe she'll help you move on from Liz."

"Are you kidding me? I don't want to treat Michelle like that."

"Alright, just go talk to her."

"Yeah, you are right. I'm going to do this, I'm going to do this, I'm going to do this. I can't do this." Peter looks at the ground, while Ned rolls his eyes."

"It's okay, you don't have to do this. Hey Michelle!" Ned pushes Peter towards her and runs away. Making Peter look back at Ned with an annoyed look, and Michelle turns around.

"Oh hi, Peter. What's up?" Michelle gives a cute smile.

"Umm…. hey. How was your spring break?" He asks shyly.

"Oh, it was alright." She places her books in her backpack.

"You look umm…. different. In a good way, though." Peter tries to compliment as he blushes and looks at the ground.

Michelle lets out a cute giggle, "Oh yeah, thanks. My mother insisted that I change the way I look and wants me to socialize more. So, she sent me to this kind of social group thing that really helped me a lot. But that could also be because I'm a fast learner, but I also wanted to change."

"Well, I definitely like this new look. But you looked fine before also." He flashes her with a smile.

She giggles again as she places a hand on his shoulder, "What? Are you trying to hit on me, Loser?"

"Well, what if I am?" Michelle flashes a smile back at him.

"Well, then I would say-

"Hey MJ, right?" Flash Thomson interrupts as he comes from behind making both Michelle and Peter look at him.

"Yeah?" Michelle answers with a confused look.

"I can't help but notice how much you changed in such a short period of time. You look hot! Want to get ice cream after school?" Flash gives her a wink.

"Oh umm…. Flash, I'm flattered but-

"Come on MJ! You don't want to miss out on a date with Flash Thomson! It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, I usually don't ask many girls out."

"Oh well, alright. I guess one date wouldn't hurt." Michelle agrees making Flash smile.

"Awesome! Come on, let's go plan our date." Flash takes Michelle's hand and pulls her away from Peter.

Peter can't help but have an angry face on as Flash takes Michelle away from him. How could he do that? He never showed any signs of liking her! He kicks the locker as he walks down to his first period class.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toomes is sitting on his bed in his cell. He's been sentenced to ten years up to life in prison. He lets out a sigh as he tries to find a way to see if he can get revenge on Spiderman. How could he have lost to a fifteen-year-old kid! How is that even possible? He's not even that powerful! He kicks the leg of his bed and lies down. He's just about to shut his eyes when he hears a quite whisper.

"Psst! Hey Toomes!"

Toomes sits himself and slowly walks over to the bars. He can't see the person who's talking but the voice sounds familiar.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"Not important right now, I heard about your scam with Spiderman."

"Umm okay." Toomes as a confused look.

"You want revenge on him?" The voice asks making Toomes interested.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well first you have to make a deal with me." The voice sounds extremely serious.

"What?"

"You know the gun you have that allows you to go through walls and doors?"

"Yeah? What about it?" Toomes is becoming impatient.

"Let me use that gun and all your other weapons , and I'll break you out of prison and help you get revenge on Spiderman. I have the perfect plan. Deal?"

"Fine deal." The voice takes out the keys and unlocks the cell and Toomes walks out and into the light. His eyes wide and his jaw drops and he sees who's been talking to him and who just broke him out.

"Holy crap! Loki!"

 **Uh Oh! Will Peter get Michelle? What kind of plan does Loki have for Vulture? Stay tuned to find out. Please Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this chapter is sort of going to have both Peter and Michelle's POV. Anyway, enjoy chapter 2! :)**

As the final bell rings, Peter is first out of his class and to his locker. He quickly takes out his books, as Ned pops from behind.

"Hey man! Want to work on my new Lego Star Wars set tonight?" Peter zips his bag up and slams his locker.

"I don't know." He puts his bag over his shoulder and walks out of school in a terrible mood with Ned running behind him. He suddenly stops as the sight in front of him puts him in an even more bad mood.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ned asks just as he notices Peter watching Michelle walking with Flash to his ride.

Ned places a hand on his shoulder, "Hey man, look I know-

"What does she see in him?! What does Flash have that I don't?" Peter asks, angrily.

"Well right now, MJ." Ned jokes making Peter kick him.

"Ow! I was joking!" Ned bends down to rub his leg.

"What should I do man? I need to find a way to win her back." Peter wines as he places his bag down as he and Ned sit on the bench and wait for the bus.

"What do you mean win her back? You never had to her to begin with." Peter places his hands on his face realizing that Ned was right.

"Hey, I was kidding. Look, do you honestly believe MJ and Flash will stay together forever?"

"Well, no I guess not." Ned gives him a reassuring and playful punch.

"See? Everything will work out. Hey, maybe you should tell MJ you're Spiderman."

Peter can't help but feel like that's not a bad idea. Maybe telling Michelle his biggest secret can show how much he trust her.

"That's actually not a bad idea, Ned."

Without any hesitation, Ned slaps Peter right across the face.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Peter puts his places his right hand on his cheek.

"Because I was joking! Terrible idea!"

"But, why? I feel like I could trust her."

"Seriously, Pete? No! Don't do it. The more people who know your secret identity, the likely you are to put them in danger." Ned explains.

Ned does have a point, he doesn't want to put Michelle in any danger. He can't bear the thought of anything happening to anyone he cares about. That's one of the main reasons why he didn't want his Aunt May to find out. Of course, she had to find when Iron Man gave him his suit back. He remembers clearly how angry she was at him; she almost grounded him for a month. But luckily, he managed to convince to her that he'd be willing to do double chores for a whole month.

Telling MJ right now isn't a good idea, maybe sometime in the near future, if he as the guts to.

"Peter!" He jerks out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"The bus is here." Ned says as he stands up with Peter following him.

"Well there's only one thing I hope." Peter says as he takes a seat on the bus with Ned right next to him.

"What?" Ned places his bag in between his legs.

"That Flash doesn't ever hurt Michelle."

"You mean MJ?"

"Yeah, but I like Michelle better than MJ. It suits her better." Peter can't help but smile at that fact. Now that he thinks about it, he feels like Michelle is someone who he has to protect. He seems to have a soft spot for her. If Flash does anything to hurt her, he will not hesitate to punch him.

The bus reaches his stop, he gets off and runs into his house. Now that Aunt May knows he's Spiderman, he doesn't have to go to his usual alley to change.

He places his backpack in his room and quickly changes into his suit. However, right before he's about to put his mask on, Aunt May comes from behind.

"Umm, where do you think you're going?" She asks crossing her arms.

Peter turns around to face her, "Aunt May? I thought you were working late today?"

"They didn't need me to work late today, but that doesn't answer my question." Aunt May says.

"Okay, well I was going to go see if anyone is in danger." Peter exposes as he is tries to put his masks on but Aunt May walks over and snatches it from it.

"Hey! What are you doing, I need that!" He complains, trying to reach over for it but Aunt May puts it behind.

"Peter, you know the rules for the next month. No Spiderman until you finish all your double chores, which also includes your homework."

"But, Aunt May-

"No buts, get to work." She exits and Peter places his hand on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vulture and Loki are sitting at a bar drinking beer.

"So, what's the plan?" Vulture asks.

"Well first, you will show me your lab where you made all your weapons. Then, we'll take it from there." Loki takes a sip of his beer.

"What exactly do you need the weapons for? I don't think I can just give them to you without knowing what you need them for."

Loki becomes furious and throws his bottle at the wall, making everyone in the bar jump and scream, he tugs on Vulture's shirt.

"You want revenge on Spiderman, you give me the weapons. I'm going to stop by your lab Friday evening around 6 and you'll show me all of them." Loki shoves Vulture backwards making him fall to the ground and walks out of the bar.

* * *

The next day, Peter is at his locker putting his books in his backpack when MJ walks by him in a terrible mood. Peter notices this and runs up to her.

"Hey Michelle, what's wrong?" Peter looks at her concerned and she turns around to face him.

"My date with Flash was awful!"

"Why? What happened?" He already feels the need to hurt Flash.

"All he did during the date was talk about himself! He didn't even ask me how my day was or how I was doing! He just kept blabbing about himself. Ugh! I'm such an idiot!" She places her hands on her face.

"Hey, don't cry. It's okay." He puts his hand on his arm to comfort her.

"No, I'm not crying. He asked me for a second date, I wanted to tell him no but of course, he didn't listen. I'm just going to tell him after the date that I can't see him anymore. I don't even feel that way with him." She raises her arms in the air and allows them to fall back down.

"Well, I support you on whatever you decide to do. Let me know if you need anything, alright?"

MJ flashes him with a smile. "Thanks, Pete." She walks away.

Later that afternoon, Peter, in his suit, is sitting on top of the building waiting impatiently for some big trouble to occur. Sometimes, he wonders whether this town even needs a superhero; it's been pretty quit ever since the Vulture incident. The sound of a loud crash and an alarm brings him out of his thoughts, he notices two men with face hoods robbing a bank. He stands up and shoots a web all the way to the building and holds on tightly on the other end. He swings across to the building and sees the two men stuffing money into a huge sack.

"Excuse me, I believe that money belongs to the bank." He announces and the two men look at him.

"Yeah, well. What are you going to do about it, Spidey Boy?" One robber says.

He shoots a web at both the robbers' face and swings a punch at them, making them both fall to the ground. He snatches the sack of cash and places it on the table. Within a minute later, the police arrive. Before the police try to thank Peter, but he disappears into the night sky.

He walks through the front door and sees Aunt May drinking tea and reading a magazine

"Hey, Aunt May." He greets making her look up at him.

"Oh Peter, Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She runs up to him and starts inspecting his arms and face.

"Aunt May, I'm fine." He reassures as he pushes her arms down and smiles.

"Alright, just wanted to make sure. You look tired, take a shower and go to bed." She smiles back at him.

He heads to the bathroom to take a quick shower and gets into a plain white t-shirt and shorts. He lays in his bed and is about fall asleep, until a faint knock wakes him up. He sits up and looks around but doesn't see anything, he lays back down but then hears the knock a lot louder. This time, he switches the light on and gets up from his bed. He hears the knock coming from his window, He walks over to his window and is surprised to see MJ. He immediately opens it and sees the tears and panic in her.

"Michelle, what's wrong? What happened?" He asks, concerned as he pulls her inside and shuts his window.

"F-Fl-Flash a-and I t-talked a-and I" She tries to say through the tears.

"Hey, it's alright." He pulls her into a hug realizing how badly it must have went.

He walks her over to the bed, "Do you want me to get you some water?"

She nods her head no. "Okay, well here then." He grabs a box of tissues from his desk.

She takes one and starts wiping her face. As she does it, Peter notices her left eye is all bruised up.

"Michelle, how did you get that black eye?" He asks.

"I-I w-went t-to t-talk t-to F-Flash, I t-told h-him I c-can't s-see h-him a-any-m-more b-be-c-cause I d-don't f-feel t-that -w-way w-with h-him. H-he g-got f-fu-r-rious w-with m-me. I w-wanted t-to l-leave b-but h-he e-en-ended up p-pu-nching m-me. I e-es-caped a-and c-could-n't g-go h-home c-cause m-my p-par-rents a-are o-out o-f t-town, s-so I d-didn't k-know w-where e-else to go."

Peter's jaw dropped and anger boils up inside of him, but he tries to stay calm.

"Alright Michelle, you're going to stay here tonight, and tomorrow, I'm going to go confront Flash." He pulls her into a hug but she pushes away.

"No! He's going hurt you. I don't want that to happen to you, Peter. Please, don't go." Tears start to stream down again. He can't say no to her, when she's looking at him like that.

"Okay," He lied.

"You can stay in the guest bedroom." He gets up and heads for the door.

"B-but I don't want to be alone." MJ cries.

He looks at her and can see the pain and frightens in her eyes. Normally, he would feel quite awkward to sleep in the same bed with a girl. But with MJ, he doesn't care, she needs him and he's going to be there for her."

"Alright, you can stay in my bed and I'll sleep next to you."

"Thanks, Peter." She puts a small smile.

"Did you want some ice for that black eye?"

"No, it's fine."

"Okay, how about some clothes?" He asks.

"I'm ok." She gets into the bed and Peter gets on the other side and switches the light off.

"Night, Michelle."

"Night, and thank you for letting me stay here. I don't think I could've been alone."

"No problem, stay here as long as you need." He smile and notices her shaking, which is an obvious sign that she's still scared.

"Come here, Michelle." He opens his arms and she shifts closer to him. He wraps his arm around her.

Michelle can smell the body spray and the sound of his heart beat as she rests her head on his chest. She can't help but realize how awkward this could be if she wasn't so attracted to him. She's always had strong feelings for him. She falls into a deep slumber within minutes feeling safe and sound in Peter's arm.

 **Sorry this chapter is super long. Remember to Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy chapter 3! :)**

Michelle wakes up the next morning and notices that she's still in the warm of embrace of Peter, who's also awake.

"Morning." He smiles.

"Morning. Sleep well?" She asks as she breaks out of the embrace and rubs her eyes.

"Yeah, how's your eye?" It didn't look any better, still all bruised up and purple. She doesn't answer him, she just sits up from the bed.

"I swear Michelle if I was there, I would've kicked him in the balls!" Peter mentions, gritting his teeth.

"But as it goes, you weren't. So, there's no need." She responds as she gets out of the bed.

"What do you mean? Of course, there's a need. Have you seen what he did you? Flash is an ass who has to be knocked out!" He follows her out of the bed.

Michelle turns around to face, "No Peter, I can't bear the thought of Flash hurting you."

"I don't care, I'm willing to go through with it. Look what he did to you! He not only hurt you, but he terrified you! He made you emotional! No way am I letting him get away with doing that to you!"

Michelle puts an arm on his shoulder, "But if he hurts you, I can't forgive myself."

"And if I don't beat the living crap out of him, I can't forgive myself." He defends.

"Look Peter, you promised last night you wouldn't confront him, so please just don't!"

He doesn't want to start an argument with her, but that still isn't going to stop him from hurting Flash.

"Alright." He pulls her into a hug.

"I'll just climb out of window and go home to freshen up. I'll see you at school." She says as she breaks out of the hug.

"You sure you don't want to stay for breakfast? My aunt won't mind." He offers.

"No, I'm okay. I really just want to go home and get ready for school. I'll grab something on the way." She is about to head for window when Peter grabs her arm to stop her.

"Well at least use the front door, you don't have to climb out from the window." He leads her out of his room and is lucky that his Aunt May is still sleeping. She gives him a quick thank you hug and heads out the door.

* * *

At school, Peter rushes into Mr. Harrington's office and asks, "Hi Mr. Harrington, do you know where Flash is?"

"I believe I saw him in the gym playing basketball." He answers.

"Okay, thank you."

He is about to walk out when Mr. Harrington called, "Wait, Peter." Peter turns around.

"We are going to have a meeting tomorrow at 3pm in the library, can you at least try to make it?" He asks.

"Yeah sure." Peter agrees as he runs out of the office and to the gym.

He finds Flash shooting hoops, he doesn't know what he's going to say to him. But all he knows is that he's going to regret hurting Michelle.

"Yo, Flash!" Peter calls making Flash turn around.

"What do you want, Parker?!" Flash asks as he continues to dribble his ball.

Peter runs towards him, grabs his basketball, and throws it towards it behind him.

"I have to talk to you, it's important." Peter states, seriously.

"About, what? If you're asking me to cover for you at the meeting, I'm not-

"Shut up!" Peter yells shocking Flash, "Look, I'm just here to tell you that if you ever touch Michelle again, I'll kill you!"

"You mean MJ?"

Peter rolls his eyes, "Duh!"

"And why would I touch her again when I didn't touch her to begin with?!" Flash raises his voice.

"Oh, don't even try to lie, I know what you did to her! Just stay the hell away from her!"

"What are you talking about, Parker? What did I do?" Flash looks confused.

"I never thought you would stoop to the level of punching an innocent girl!" Peter grits his teeth.

Flash has a shock look on, "I never punched anyone! Where did you hear that?"

"Michelle! She ran to me with a black eye and was extremely scared. No way am I'm letting you get away with hurting her like that!" He is about to swing a punch but Flash blocks it.

"Well then you have the wrong person because I didn't punch her. All what happened last night was that she told me that she couldn't see me anymore because she didn't feel that way. I told her it was her loss and she walked out. That's it."

"Yeah right! You're just trying to lie just so you wouldn't get into trouble! It won't work on me!" Peter kicks his leg.

"Ouch, Parker! I told you I didn't hurt MJ! I'm telling the truth! Do you honestly think I would hurt her like that? I would never get physical with anyone unless it was for self-defense, and I especially wouldn't get physical with a girl."

"Then why did Michelle have a black eye last night? And why was she so scared to be alone?" Peter crosses his arms.

"I honestly, don't know. Maybe she was mugged or something and didn't want to tell you. But I swear I didn't even touch her, I'm not that kind of person. I have some heart, Parker."

With Flashing looking straight into his eyes, Peter can tell he is telling the truth. Plus, Flash does have a point, he never saw him get physical with anyone unless it was for self-defense. But now he doesn't understand why Michelle would lie to him? She's not a liar. That means something else obviously happened last night. He's going to have to confront her about it. He points his finger at Flash and looks him straight in the eye.

"Alright Flash, I'm going to talk to Michelle about this but if she starts crying and telling me that you did hurt her, I will beat the living crap out of you. Got it!"

"Fine, but I really didn't hurt her. I have my limits." Flash replies.

Peter walks out of the gym and looks around for Michelle. He finds Ned at his locker and walks over to him.

"Hey Ned, have you seen Michelle?" He asks making Ned turn around to face him.

"No, why?" He asks, curiously.

"Long story."

He walks down the hall and to the right, he finds her, but is a little bit surprised by his sight. Michelle has completely changed back to her old self. Her hair is combed to the side but still looks messy, she is wearing a black jacket, and wrinkled old jeans. Now that he looks at her, he realizes how shallow he was for falling for her after she changed. He hates himself for doing that. He almost forgets about the fact that she lied to him because he can't stop thinking about how beautiful she is. Why didn't he notice this before? Maybe because he was so head over heels for Liz. He jerks out of his thoughts when he hears students walking down the hall. He walks over to her.

"Hey, Michelle." He greets making her look at him.

"What is it, loser?" She asks in her old not caring tone.

"Well first, what happened to your new look?" He immediately regrets asking that because it makes him look like a shallow jerk.

"The other look didn't really fit me." She answers as she zips up her backpack.

"Okay. Anyway, why did you lie to me?" He questions.

"What are you talking about?" She has a confused look.

"About Flash punching you. I just talked to him."

"You went to confront him? I told you not to." She raises her voice.

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't going to let him hurt you like that. But you still didn't answer my question."

She sighs as she shuts her locker and looks at the floor, "I'm sorry I lied."

"Why did you do it?" He asks.

"Because I didn't want to tell you what really happened." She places her backpack on her shoulder.

"Why?" He scrunches his eyebrows.

"Because I can't, alright and last night never happened!" She yells and runs away

Peter isn't letting it go that easily, he's going to find out what happened not matter what it takes. It also finds it strange that she would completely change back to her old self. Not that it was a bad thing, but no one can completely change their appearance and personality in two days. It didn't seem possible, at least to him.

* * *

Later that evening in his spider-man suit, Peter follows Michelle home so he can find out what happened. He climbs into a tree and the sight he's witnessing shocks him for life.

 **Uh oh! What did Peter witness? Find out in the next chapter! Also, next chapter will have more of the Vulture and Loki storyline. Sorry if the ending seemed rushed, but I just really wanted to end this on a cliffhanger. Anyway, remember to review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**After posting chapter 2, I started to regret changing Michelle completely. Which is why I immediately changed her back in the last chapter. Anyway, enjoy chapter 4! :)**

As Peter is sitting in the tree as Spiderman, the sight he witnesses shocks him for life. He notices Michelle's parents yelling at her as her mom slapsher and pushes her, making Michelle fall backwards. Her dad punches her in the mouth, making Michelle cover her mouth as the blood starts dripping out like a leaky faucet. Peter knows he can't sit around and let this happen; he shoots a long web string at the house and holds onto the other end tightly. He swings off the tree and breaks through the window shocking Michelle and her parents.

"So, you think it's okay to hurt your own daughter?! I'm disgusted by you people!" Peter yells.

"Look Spidey boy, this is between all three of us! It's none of your business so just get out!" Mr. Jones yells back.

"No, it is my business! It's always my business if a citizen is in trouble! And second, it's Spiderman!" Peter shoots a web at Mr. and Mrs. Jones' faces, but they both jump out of the way and Mr. Jones sprints over and swings a punch, but Peter blocks it and punches him, knocking him out. Mrs. Jones comes from behind and uses a chair to swing at Peter, but he grabs it from behind and swings at her instead, knocking her out. He turns around and sees Michelle with a bruised lip and cheek, her eye looks slightly better but still looks bruised. She has tears of fear and sadness streaming down her face. Through his mask, Peter can't help but let his eyes get a little teared up; it breaks his heart to see someone he cares so much about in so much pain.

He kneels down in front of her and whispers, "Hey, it's alright." He gently lifts her up bridal style, flees the house, and walks down the street in order to get as far away from her house as possible. He carefully sets her down on the bench and kneels in front of her.

"Are you okay, now?" He asks her.

She gives a small half smile and nods her head yes, "You… you didn't have to help me, but thanks anyway."

"Hey it's no problem at all, but I didn't do it because I had to, I did it because I wanted to. Nobody deserves to get beaten like that. Anyway, if I were you, I would go a trusting family or friends house for the night." He suggests and he stands up. She nods her head in agreement and Peter jumps into a tree and disappears into the night sky.

After Spiderman left, Michelle can't help but wonder why his voice sounded so familiar. It's as if he sounds almost like one of her classmates.

* * *

Later that evening, Peter is sitting at the dinner table with Aunt May when the doorbell rings. He approaches the door, looks through the peephole, sees Michelle, and opens it. She has a backpack with her.

"Hey Michelle, what's up?" He asks.

She sighs and answers, "Look Peter, I need a place to stay for the night. Can I stay here?"

Peter turns to his aunt for approval, she smiles and nods her head yes.

"Sure, come in." He moves to side allowing her to come in.

"Thanks." Michelle thanks as she enters the house and places her stuff on the couch.

"We're having lasagna if you want some." He offers as he takes a sit back at the dining table.

"Umm… sure, I haven't eaten dinner yet." She awkwardly walks over and takes a seat next to Peter.

May cuts a piece of lasagna and hands the plate to Michelle. "Thanks, Mrs. Parker." Michelle gives a small smile and accepts the plate.

"Sure sweetheart, but can I ask you something?" May asks concern, Michelle nods her head.

"How did you get that bruised cheek and lip?" Peter lets out a nervous cough. He doesn't know how Michelle is going to answer. He doesn't want to see her break down crying, that would shatter his heart again.

"I… I had little accident. I slipped and fell." She lies.

"Oh dear, are you okay? Do you want some ice?" May asks, worried.

"No, its fine. Thanks anyway." She goes back to finishing her lasagna.

Aunt May takes both the plates to the kitchen while Peter and Michelle go to the guest room where she'll be sleeping.

"Thanks for letting me stay here again." She says sounding depressed.

"No problem, but you need to tell me what happened Michelle, and I need to know why you lied. I never thought you of all people would lie about something that big.

Michelle can tell he's extremely serious. She figures he's not going to let it go until he gets answers. She sighs, "Look, I'm sorry about that. And since you're nice enough to let me stay here again, I'll tell you."

"Alright so the truth is I did get punched but it wasn't by Flash. It was by…. By umm…. my d-dad." Tears well up in Michelle's eyes.

Peter tries to act shocked, "Oh crap Michelle, are you serious?"

She nods her head yes. Peter walks over and wraps his arms around her but she immediately scoots away. "I'm not done, loser!"

"Oh sorry, continue."

"The reason I lied was because I don't want my parents to get into trouble. I know it sounds stupid but you won't understand, I don't want to blame them for their actions. They may be harsh sometimes, but I believe it's because they're showing me tough love. I still love them a lot and don't want to lose them, they're the only real family I have. If they get taken away from me, I won't have anyone." She breaks down crying again.

As Peter is listening to this, his eyes get a little teary. Even though he already knows what happened, it stull hurt him to see her like this. He again tries to wrap his arm around her but she again scoots away. He sighs in frustrated, "Michelle please, let me comfort you. I'm just trying to be nice."

She finally gives in and he wraps his arms around her and she lays her head awkwardly on his shoulder.

"I just want to be strong, that's why I don't like people comforting me. The only reason I allowed you to comfort me last night was because it was the first time my dad ever got physical with me. It always just verbal and emotional abuse." She explains as she picks her head up.

"I understand but what they did wasn't right, you have to tell the police." He says making Michelle give him an angry glare.

"No! I can't tell anyone and neither can you! Please Peter, I don't want them taken away from me! I still really love them, they're making me a stronger person!" She begs.

"Michelle, I-

"Peter if you say anything to anyone about this, I'll hate you forever." She threatens as she points her finger at him.

He sighs, "Alright, try to get some sleep alright?" She nods in agreement.

Before he leaves, he asks, "Michelle, would you maybe want to go on date with me sometime?"

Michelle's eyes are wide. She doesn't know how to respond besides, "ok." He gives her a small smile and exits.

After he exits, Peter knows he can't say anything to anyone about Michelle's parents but he knows someone else who can.

* * *

Monday at school, Peter is at his locker zipping up his backpack when Ned came from behind.

"Hey dude, so what happened with Michelle?" He asks, curiously.

Peter places his bag on his back, "Well umm… Flash punched her." He doesn't like lying to Ned, but he doesn't want to deal with an angry Michelle.

"What?!" Ned yells angrily and runs down to hall to Flash's locker, he sees him placing his books in his locker.

"Hey Flash." Ned yells making Flash look up at him.

"What do you- ow!" Ned kicks Flash leg.

"That's what you get for hitting MJ!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! I didn't hit MJ" Flash yells not noticing the principal walking by.

"You what?!" The principal cuts in.

"What?" Flash looks confused.

"My office, Mr. Thomson!" The principal drags him to his office.

"But I didn't do anything!" Flash yells.

Ned walks back to Peter and they both share a laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vulture is showing Loki all his weapons. They were supposed to do it on Friday but there was a police investigation near the lab and they didn't want to risk getting caught by them. Loki tests all the weapons to make sure they're still working.

"Woah, these weapons are incredible." Loki compliments.

"Thanks, but just to warn you, these weapons may not work for that long." Vulture warns.

"No, they're going to work for infinity." Loki exposes.

 **If you saw the second Avengers movie, you'll get the infinity reference. Will Loki and Vulture's plan work? How will Peter expose Michelle's parents? Stay tuned to find out! Remember to Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy chapter 5! :)**

"No, it's going to work for infinity." Loki exposes leaving Vulture confused.

"What do you mean?" Vulture asks.

"Well, I need to use these weapons in order to get hold of the infinity gems." Loki responds as he sets the weapons down.

"The what?" Vulture looks more confused.

"The infinity gems. They're also called soul gems that contain different kinds of power. The soul gem allows us to steal, control, or manipulate other souls from the living or dead. The time gem allows us to control the past, present, or future. The space gem allows us to move to a different location. The mind gem allows us to strengthened and improve any mental or psionic power and it allows us to have access to other people's thoughts and dreams. The reality gem allows us to fulfill any wish we have, even if the wish is physically impossible. Finally, the power gem is the most powerful one of all; it allows us to have access to any power or energy that has ever existed or will exist in the near future. They all have their own color also; the soul gem is green, the time gem is orange, the space gem is purple, the mind gem is blue, the reality gem is yellow, and the power gem is red." Loki explains.

"Okay, so you want to use my weapons in order to steal them?" Vulture asks as he takes a seat on the chair and Loki does the same.

"Yeah, these weapons will help us get access to them. But in order to be safe, I'm going to start small and steal the purple gem first. That's the least powerful one, then I'll work my way up to the most powerful gem of all, the red one."

"What? That's insane! That could destroy the whole world!" Vulture's eyes get wide.

"I know, but the gems are going to make us more powerful. This could help us get revenge on Spider-Man. If we overpower him, he'll feel worthless and maybe even give up his powers. You said yourself that he's just some stupid high school kid. Plus, I want to be more powerful so I can destroy the rest of the avengers." Loki persuades.

"Yeah, but I still think this is too dangerous. I don't want to destroy the whole world, I just want to destroy Spider-Man, aka Peter Parker. If we use these gems, it's going to put everyone else in danger, which includes my wife and daughter. I won't be able to forgive myself if they got hurt. I'm sorry Loki, but this is too crazy." Vulture rejects as he tries to take his weapons away.

"You should be, but I should also be saying sorry." Loki says as he digs into his pocket.

"Why?" Vulture questions, getting suspicious.

"Because you just made a big mistake." Loki takes out a gun and shoots Vulture right into the chest making him fall out of his chair and into his own pool of blood.

Loki walks over to Vulture's lifeless body, "You were going to die either way. But don't worry, I'll kill Spider-Man for you." He gathers all the weapons and exits the lab.

* * *

Back at School, Peter and Ned are sitting at lunch talking about what they're going to do for their science project.

"Dude, we have to come up an idea for our project, I want to win this year." Ned complains as he takes a bite of his sandwich.

"I know, I want to win also. Why is it so hard to come up with a good idea?" Peter sighs.

"Because you guys are losers." Both Peter and Ned turn their heads to the right to see Michelle sitting with them while reading her book.

"And the old Michelle is back." Ned comments making Peter chuckle a little.

"But if you guys are that desperate to come up with a good idea, you could always build a volcano." She suggests and goes back to her reading.

"A volcano?" Peter questions, as he wrinkles his eyebrows.

"Yeah, you could build a volcano and use the big poster for all the scientific facts." Michelle answers.

"That's actually not a bad idea. Thanks MJ." Ned thanks and writes it down in his notebook.

"Whatever." She goes back to her reading.

The bell rings and Ned gathers his belongings and exits the cafeteria. Peter notices Michelle gathering her things and goes to sit across from her.

"Can I help you, loser?" Michelle asks as she zips up her backpack.

"Yeah, I forgot to ask you this before, what made you change back again? Not that it's a bad thing or anything but why did you change back so quickly." He questions looking straight into her eyes.

She sighs as she places her backpack next to her, "I guess I should tell you. The truth is, the real reason I changed to begin with was because I thought my parents would treat me better. But it didn't work, it made it worse instead. So, I thought I would just go back to my normal self." She explains, staring at the table.

"Just so you know, you're perfect just the way you are. You don't have to change for anyone, and I'm sorry I didn't notice that before you changed." He tries to place his hand on hers but she yanks it away.

"Anyway, so for our date, would you maybe umm…. maybe want to see a movie?" He asks, awkwardly.

"I don't really like movies. What's the point in seeing something which doesn't have a diverse cast." She places her backpack on her back.

"Okay, how about I take you out lunch then, I'll pay. And we can go wherever you want." He suggests, smiling.

All Michelle could say was, "ok," and she exits the cafeteria. Peter lets out a small smile and exits as well.

* * *

He heads to his locker to grab his books for his afternoon classes, Ned appears from behind.

"So, what did you say to Michelle?" Ned asks, grinning.

"Shut up! All we're doing is going out to lunch." He says as he blushes and slams his locker.

"Okay, but I think someone's been bitten by the love bug." Ned makes kissy noises.

Peter hits Ned on the back of his head and places his bag on his shoulders. Flash walks by them looking like he's in a bad mood. They watch from a distance as he approaches his group of friends.

"Hey Flash, what's up?" One friend asks.

"I don't know why, but MJ keeps telling people that I punched her! I got called into the principal's office this morning!" Flash yells as he kicks the lockers.

"Well, why did you punch her?" The friend asks.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't punch MJ!" Flash yells again.

"You what?!" A lady yells from behind making Flash turn around.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Flash asks, confused.

"You left your homework on the kitchen table. Now, who's MJ?" Mrs. Thomson asks.

"Some girl who-

"You punched a girl?!" Mrs. Thomson yells.

"What?" Flash replies, puzzled.

"That's it young man, you're grounded! You're coming home with me!" She drags him down the hall.

"But mom! I didn't do anything!" Flash complains.

"We'll discuss this at home. Your father will have a few things to say to you when he comes home." She responds.

"Father?!" Flash replies, nervously as they exit the school.

Both Peter and Ned share a laugh as the bell rang and they walk down to class.

 **Bye Bye Vulture! As you can tell, Loki is going to be the main villain in this story. Will Loki's plan go into action? How will Peter and Michelle's date go? Stay tuned find out.**

 **Also, I want to get your guy's opinion, should Peter just tell Michelle that he's Spider-Man? Or should she just find out herself? Leave your opinions in your review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry, I realized that the infinity gems were actually in the first Avengers movie. Again, I'm sorry it's just that I haven't seen the movies in so long so I mixed up the story lines. Anyway, enjoy chapter 6! :)**

It's Saturday, Peter is finally going on his date with Michelle. He is excited but also nervous, this is first date he's been on a date since homecoming. He doesn't want to mess this up, he's especially worried about having to ditch her if he has to go do his Spider-Man duties. Now that he thinks about it, his stomach starts to hurt as if a big fireball is floating inside of it. He starts to sweat as if he just ran a marathon in hundred degrees weather. His heart beats rapidly.

He finishes getting ready, he wears a red collar shirt and blue jeans and checks in the mirror. He walks into the living room where Aunt May is sitting on the couch on her phone. The plan is for her to drive him to Michelle's house and they'll take the subway to her favorite pizza place, Ray's Pizza.

"I'm ready." He announces making May look up at him.

"Okay, let's go." She says as she grabs her keys and purse.

During the car ride, Peter can feel his palms get sweaty, he's never felt this nervous about a date before. Not even when he went to homecoming with Liz.

"You okay, Peter?" Aunt May breaks the silence.

"Yeah, just nervous." He admits, while staring at the ground.

"Don't worry, you're going to be fine. Just remember what I told you." She gives him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, can we go over it again?" He looks up with worriedness in his eyes.

"Of course. Lots of smiling, hold the door for her, and when you get your table, pull her chair out of her and push it in gently for her once she sits down. Oh, and more listening and less talking." She explains.

"Okay." He still feels extremely nervous. He doesn't want to mess up another date, he can't stand the thought of hurting Michelle.

"Peter." Aunt May calls making him jerk out of his thoughts, "We're here."

He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and steps out of the car.

"Have fun and be safe, Peter. I love you." She calls out from the car

"Love you too!" He calls back as he walks up to her front door.

He steps onto her patio and rings the doorbell. Suddenly he hears crashing sounds coming from the inside and he peeks through the window and sees Michelle's parents throwing things around the house. Anger boils inside of him feeling like they may have hurt Michelle again. He feels the urge to break the door down and pull her out of there. But she opens it and closes it quickly, he notices the pain and fear in her eyes but she tries to put on a brave face.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, let's just go." She answers as she pulls him off her patio.

As their walking to the subway, he notices a cut on the corner of her forehead with blood dripping like a leaky faucet. He grabs her arm to stop her.

"Michelle, what happened to your forehead?" He asks, very serious.

"I don't want to talk about it." She looks straight at the ground.

"Come on, please. Did your parents do this to you?" He begs.

She doesn't say anything, she just continues to stare at the ground as tears start to well in her eyes. Peter notices this and tries to pull her into a hug, but she pushes him away.

"Can we please just go to lunch? I'm hungry." She whines.

He sighs, "Alright, but I really hate seeing you like this. It always breaks my heart to see the people I care about in so much pain. Michelle, you have to let me help you."

"This isn't something you can help me, Peter. I have to deal with it on my own."

"But you don't have to. That's why I'm here, I care so much about you that it kills me to see you like this. I know you don't want to do this, but you have to tell someone." Peter says making Michelle look up at him angrily.

"Are you kidding me?! There's no way on hell I'm telling anyone! And you better not either! I'm serious Peter, you say anything to anyone, I'll never forgive you." She looks at him straight in the eyes very seriously.

Realizing he isn't getting anywhere with her, he figures he'd let Spider-Man deal with it, "Okay, I won't say anything. But let's at least go to CVS to pick up some bacitracin and band-aids. She nods her head in agreement.

They continue to walk down to the station and take the subway to CVS and then Ray's Pizza. Who knows, maybe this date can help take their minds off everything they're both dealing with. Peter secretly hope it does and that the date goes well.

* * *

At the restaurant, they both ordered a medium size plain cheese pizza. Neither of them break the awkward silence. Michelle, who has a band-aid on her cut, just reads on her phone while Peter just sits there. He wants to say something but doesn't know how to.

He finally decides to break the silence, "So… how was school for you?"

She looks at him and raises her eyebrows while she places her phone on the table, "Seriously loser? That's how you start a conversation?" She lets out a small chuckle, and he lets out a small smile.

"Well since you're so curious, school was fine as usual. I mean you should know, you were there also."

"I just wanted to break the awkward silence." He admits as he takes a bite of his pizza.

"Well than tell me more about yourself? I don't know much about you." She suggests.

"Okay well… I'm a huge Star Wars fan, it's actually my favorite movie." He grins.

"Man, you're such a nerd." She laughs.

"Oh yeah, what's your favorite movie?" He asks.

"I told you, I don't like watching movies." She reminds.

"Oh, come on, there's not one movie you've seen in your entire life?"

"Alright well, I did enjoy the harry potter movies. Not as much as the books, but the movies were good also." She takes a bite of her pizza.

"They were, I enjoyed them also." He agrees as he takes a gulp of his coke.

"Yeah and Rupert Grint is amazing! He's definitely my celebrity crush!" She has a huge grin.

"Really? What about Daniel Radcliffe?" He asks.

"Too short, he's most likely shorter than you." She says and he gives her an annoyed look.

"Who's your celebrity crush?" She asks taking a sip of her sprite.

"Daisy Ridley, hands down! She's smoking hot." He blushes a little.

"Of course, her." She says annoyed.

"Yup. So what else is new?" She asks.

"Nothing really." He says while drinking his coke.

They continue to enjoy their lunch and talk about random stuff.

* * *

As they're walking back to Michelle's house, Peter can't help but feel relieved that the date went well. It makes me feel good on the inside knowing that he finally didn't have to bail on her. As soon as they reach her place, it suddenly hit him that if she goes in there, she might get hurt.

"Do you want to stay at my place tonight? My aunt won't mind." He offers.

She looks up at him and he can see the fear in her eyes, "No, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? It's honestly not a big deal."

"Yeah, I've dealt with them before Peter, I'll be okay. Plus, it Saturday, they're most likely getting drunk at some bar."

He sighs, "Alright, just let me know if you need a place to stay. Anyway, I had a lot of fun today." He smiles.

"Thanks, I did too." She smiles back and makes her way to her porch.

"Hey Michelle." He calls making her turn around.

"I was thinking... do you umm… do you maybe want to do this again sometime?" He asks blushing a little.

She again doesn't know how else to respond besides, "sure," and continues to walk back, blushing.

Peter gives a small smile and walks back to his place. As he's walking, he can't help but fear about what will happen to Michelle once Spider-Man turns her parents in.

 **What will happen to Michelle after Spider-Man turns her parents in? How will Peter and Michelle's relationship grow? Find out soon! Remember to Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for the delay update, I started school on Monday, so I've been busy with that. Also from now on, I'm only going to be doing weekly updates, which will most likely be on the weekends. I'm sorry, but school comes first. Anyway, enjoy chapter 7! :)**

Monday at school, Peter is at his locker gathering his books for his next following classes when Ned comes from behind him.

"So, how did the date go?" Ned asks.

"I told you it went fine." He answers as he shuts his locker and takes out his phone.

"You didn't tell me the details" Ned says.

"What are you? A girl? We don't ask for the details."

"Oh, come on! I just want to know if anything happened." Ned whines.

"If you think there was kissing, you're wrong. We just went to Ray's Pizza and talked about random crap. That's it." Peter answers as he places his backpack on his shoulder.

"Are you guys going on a second date?" Ned questions, smirking.

Peter blushes as he looks at the ground, "Umm… yeah we are." He smiles.

"Yes! You're ship name can Spideychelle!" Ned raises his voice.

Peter slaps his head, "Shh, Ned shut up, and why Spideychelle? No one even knows my other identity."

"Because it sounds cooler than Petchelle or PJ." Ned smiles and Peter just rolls his eyes.

They hear a familiar voice approach them from behind, "Hey, losers." She looks down at her book.

"Hey, Michelle." Peter greets.

"What's up MJ." Ned greets.

"Not much." She continues to read.

"So umm, Michelle. Is everything okay with you? I mean, Flash hasn't hurt you again, has he?" He asks very seriously.

She looks up at him and tilts her head to the side and gives him an annoyed look, "Yes Peter, everything is fine."

"So, he didn't hurt you again?" He asks again.

"Well he did, but it was only a slap on the face." She looks down at the ground and Ned face fades from a smile to furious.

"Okay that's it! He going to get a kick in the face!" Ned storms down the hall to where Flash is talking to his friends.

* * *

"Hey Flash!" Ned calls out making Flash turn around.

"What do you want?!" He calls back.

"How dare you slap MJ?!" Ned picks his right leg up and kicks him in the chin.

"Ouch! What the hell are you talking about?! I didn't slap MJ!" Flash holds his chin and starts rubbing it.

"Flash?" He hears a female voice and turns around to see his girlfriend, Betty.

"Betty, hey." He says trying to stay calm.

"I didn't realize how violent you are, I think its best we don't see each other anymore." Betty quickly says and runs away.

"No wait Betty, come back!" He calls and tries to run after her, but the school counselor stops him.

"Come on Mr. Thomson, it's time for our first lesson." He drags Flash down the hall.

"But I don't need counseling! I didn't do anything!" He yells.

Ned smiles and walks back to Peter and Michelle.

* * *

"Well, I gave him what he deserved." Ned has a big grin on his face.

Michelle gives a short laugh, "Ned, that was cool of you to do that, but it really wasn't necessary."

Ned wrinkles is eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean? Of course, it was necessary! He hurt you again!"

"Well… but still I mean… violence is never the answer." She says.

"I don't care! Anyone who hurts any innocent people, will get an either a punch or kick in the face!" Ned yells and storms off.

Peter lets out a smile, "It's okay, I like seeing Flash get kicked all the time." Michelle lets out a giggle

"Yeah, same here." They both share a laugh when the bell rings.

"Well we got to get to science class." Michelle says.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there." He replies and she nods and walks off.

He opens his bag and quickly takes a glance at his Spider-Man suit. He's planning on going later to her place later tonight to make sure everything is okay, then he was going to go to the police. He knows she going to hate him for this, but he knows this is the right thing to do. Hopefully she'll thank him later on. He walks off to science class.

* * *

Meanwhile, Loki enters the S.H.I.E.L.D organization where he finds Nick Fury talking to the rest of the Avengers in the big meeting room.

"Okay we have the Tesseract gem, next we need to find a way to get the power stone. Have you guys been able to do anything?" He asks.

"We've been trying to, but it is very difficult for us to get into that region, Fury. All we know is that Nova Corps is looking after it." Captain America explains.

"Well of course I know that Cap, but what we need is to find a way to get to that region! You guys have any thoughts?" Nick asks again annoyed and the rest of the avengers try to think of an idea.

Loki lets out an evil smile, showing all his teeth, "I do." He says quietly and quickly runs off.

* * *

Later that evening, Peter, in his Spider-Man suit, is sitting in his tree looking through the window at Michelle. Everything seems to be okay so far, she's just sitting in her room either working on her homework, or drawing. He's about to let out a sigh in relief, when her father storms into her bedroom and violently pulls her out of her seat. He raises his hand and whacks her right in her face, making her fall backwards into her chair and onto the floor. He starts yelling at her.

Peter immediately takes out his phone and dials 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" A lady answers.

"Hi, I need to report abusive parents." He says.

"Okay sir, is the location we tracked where the incident is occurring?" She questions.

"Yes." He responds with his voice shaking.

"Help is on the way." She says and he hangs up.

He swings through the window, shocking both Michelle and the father.

"And to think, I wouldn't notice! You seriously disgust me!" He says as he shoots a web and pulls him away from Michelle.

"Listen Spidey Boy. You need to mind your own business!" He swings a punch making Peter fall to the ground.

"Then I'll make it my business! And its Spider-Man!" He swings a kick at Mr. Jones' face making him fall backwards and he ends up with a bloody nose.

Peter walks over and punches him repeatedly on the face, until Michelle's mother comes in and screams.

"Hey! Get off my husband!" She tries to pull Spider-Man away, but he just violently pushes her away and she turns towards Michelle.

"Did you cause this?!" She yells at Michelle.

"M-Mom I-I- but her mom ends up slapping her across the face.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Peter yells as shoots a web at Ms. Jones and pulls her away from Michelle.

The police burst through the doors.

"Nobody move! Hands behind your head!" An officer yells as he holds out a gun.

The police approach Mr. and Mrs. Jones, who have their hands behind their heads, and handcuffs both of them.

Michelle's eyes are wide as she knows what's about to happen.

"No, please! Don't take them away from me! Please I beg you, officers!" She cries as she tugs on one of the officers.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. But you're not safe around them. I know it's hard, but in the long run, you'll understand that this is for the best. A social worker will be by soon to get you." The officer says and leads her parents outside to the car.

* * *

Michelle runs outside to stop them but it is too late, they've already been put into the car, and the police drive off. She kneels to the ground and just sobs, while thinking about how this happened. It suddenly hits her, Peter was the only person who she told! It had to have been him! How could he do this to her?! Why couldn't he had just stayed out of her personal business, instead of getting involved?!

"Excuse me Mi... Miss, are you okay?" She hears a somewhat familiar voice and turns around and sees Spider-Man hanging upside down in the tree. It then hits her that he was the other person who knew about her parents.

"Did you do this? Did you tell the police?!" She yells.

"Yes, but you have to under-

"No! How could you do this? My parents were the only family members I had! Because of you, I'm going to get put into a complete stranger's house, and I'm most likely not going to be able to see my friends again!" She screams angrily as tears continue to fall from her eyes.

Peter didn't even think about that, if Michelle didn't have any other family members, she'll have to go to a foster home since she's under 18.

"Well umm… you don't have any grandparents who you could stay with?" He asks.

"No! They're dead!" She folds her arms.

"What about aunts or uncles?"

"Don't know! You're the worst! I hate you! I hate you! I can't believe you do this to me!"

That's when Peter got slightly offended, "What do you mean, how could I have done this?! You weren't safe with them! I saved you! You should be grateful If I didn't do anything, who knows what they could've done later on!" He starts yelling.

"They were only showing me tough love! I'm a stronger person because of them!" She argues as she steps closer.

"Tough love?! That's not tough love! Tough love would be them pushing you to do something you're not comfortable doing and not helping you because they know you have potential! Plus, if they did love you, they would show it! Have they ever once told you they loved you? Have they ever hugged you or kissed you?"

Michelle thinks for a few minutes about what he just said. Now that she thinks about it, her parents have never showed any signs that they loved her or cared about her. She remembers when she went to DC with the decathlon team and how the monument collapsed, her parents didn't even come to get her, or even called her to see if she was okay; she had to take the train home.

She lets out a sigh before she speaks, "No, I guess not." She stares at the ground.

"Look, I'm not trying to make you feel bad or anything. I'm just trying to make you understand why I did it. You can be mad at me, but in future, you're going to thank me."

She nods her head yes and says, "But I don't want to go to some stranger's house."

"Well, how old are you?" He asks even though he already knew the answer.

"Fifteen but I'll be sixteen in May." She answers.

"Well if you can convince the social worker that you're mature and responsible enough, maybe you can get emancipated."

She looks up at him, "That may not be a bad idea, but I doubt they would let me, I'm still under 18." She says sadly.

"I understand. You can hate me all you want, but I just want you to know that I don't regret what I did. I know I did the right thing." And he truly means it.

"I don't hate you, I understand why you did it. But I'm still annoyed that you butted into my personal business, but I guess that's your job."

"I guess I can't argue with that." They both let out a small chuckle.

"Well let me at least give you something in return for what you did." She says.

She walks closer to him and starts moving his mask down slowly; Peter's heart starts beating rapidly and he sweats a little bit inside his mask, his stomach also starts to burn a little. He just can't believe he's going to get a kiss from Michelle Jones! The weirdest, yet the most amazing girl he knows! However, as soon as she removes his mask down to his nose, she ends up giving him a slap across the face.

"Ouch! I thought you were going to kiss me!" He places his hand on his slapped cheek.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not going to kiss a stranger! Anyway, I should head inside and get ready for the social worker." She runs back into the house.

"Michelle, wait!" But it was too late, she already went inside, "It's me, Peter." He says quietly, removing his mask as he pulls himself right side up.

 **Will Michelle end up moving away? How will Loki get the purple gem? Will Peter ever tell Michelle he's Spider-Man, or will she find out herself? Stay tuned to find out. Remember to Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy chapter 8! :)**

A few weeks have passed since the incident with Michelle's parents. Since then, Peter decided to give her some space because he knows that she needs some time, since she's going through a rough time. He isn't sure what her living situation is right now since he didn't talk to her about it. In fact, he hasn't really spoken to her since that incident. They haven't even talked about their second date yet; which Peter is okay with, all he wants right now is for her to be okay.

Since it's been a few weeks, he decides that today he will try to talk to her. At lunch time, he finds her sitting at her usual spot reading a book, as always; he takes a seat across from her.

"Umm… hey, Michelle." He greets while opening his water bottle.

"Sup, loser." She greets back without taking her eyes off her book.

"So umm… it's been some time since we actually talked."

"Are you saying you want to talk to me because Ned isn't here?" She looks up from her book.

"Oh no, I mean… he got lunch detention for being late to science class." He gets all nervous.

"You know, I don't really care actually." She goes back to reading her book.

He sighs in frustration, "Look Michelle, I came over to ask you how you been?"

She looks up again from her book. She can tell by the look on her face that he wants to know what's going on with her home life. She's hesitant to tell him because even though she knows he'll be happy that they got arrested, he might rub it in how he was right. Though at the same time, he knows Peter wouldn't do that. She figures he's going to find out either way, so she decides to just tell him.

"Well if you must know, you're going to be happy about this, my parents they umm… they g… got arrested a few weeks ago." She admits.

"Really?" Peter acts shock.

"Yeah, the police showed up and took them to jail. I've been staying in a group home until they find me a permanent home. Luckily, the group home is right near the school so I can still come here, for now at least." She stares at her book all sad, tears start to well up in her eyes.

Peter sighs at touches her arm but she yanks it away, "Well for one, I'm glad you finally told the police, I know it's hard now, but in the long run, it'll the best for both you and your parents."

Once again, she looks up at him, "Okay one, believe it or not, I did not tell the police Spider-Man did, second you know it's funny he actually said the same thing." She says and looks at him suspiciously.

Peter starts to feel hot and sweat starts falling from his forehead, he feels his stomach start to burn as fireball as just formed inside it. "Well umm… it is a pretty… pretty common thing to say."

"Huh, fair point." She goes back to her reading.

He lets out a quite sigh in relief, as much as he wants to tell Michelle, he knows he can't at this point. She'll be furious at him for breaking his promise, even if she does understand why he did it.

"So umm… are you going to move away?" He asks as he takes a bite of his sandwich.

She sets her book down and lets out a sigh, "I honestly don't know. The people at the group home are still trying to see if I have any relatives who live nearby. Because I told them that I really don't want to move, because I love it here."

"And I completely understand, I hope you don't end up having to move. I'd miss you." He says as he finishes his sandwich and takes a gulp of his water.

"Okay don't be a dork, but I guess I'd miss you too." She says as she puts her book in her bag.

"So umm… about our second date- He begins.

"Peter, I don't think now is time for a date, I got too much to deal with right now." She interrupts.

"I completely understand that." He nods his head.

"Thank you." She nods and goes back to her reading.

"The only reason I asked is because… well… it's just that, if you do end up moving, I wanted to have another date with you." His faces fades into a pinkish color.

She looks up at him again and sighs, "Peter, I'm not going to move. I'm going to make sure of that."

"Yeah but-

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere. We'll have plenty of time for that second date." She interrupts.

"Okay fine, I trust you." He says as the bell rings.

"Later, loser." She gathers her things and exits the cafeteria.

He gathers his belongings and heads to his locker. He starts to stuff his bag with his afternoon books until Ned shows up.

"Dude! Detention was awesome!" He smiles making Peter turn around.

"What? How?" He wrinkles his eyebrows in confusion.

"They showed us a Captain America video, man I love this school." He blurts out.

"Why are you such a nerd?!" Peter laughs.

"Anyway, how's MJ? Flash hasn't hurt again, has he?" Ned wonders.

"Umm… no… not that I know of." Peter places his bag on his shoulder.

"Good, because I won't hesitate to kick him in the balls, if he does." Ned says.

Peter sighs; as much as he enjoys seeing Ned kick Flash, he knows he can't continue to let this go on.

"Listen man, there's something I have to tell you." He pulls Ned down the hall and into the janitor's closet.

* * *

"What? What is it?" Ned questions, curiously.

"Okay listen, first you have to promise me you're not going to tell anyone, especially not Michelle."

"Umm… yeah sure. But why especially not MJ? Did something happen?" Ned wrinkles his eyebrows.

"Look… umm…. Flash, he umm…. he didn't hit Michelle, he never did." Peter admits.

"What are you talking about?"

"He never hurt Michelle, her… her p… parents did."

Ned's eyes wide and his jaw drops. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, she didn't want to me tell anyone. Especially not the police."

"Well, we have to tell the police, or at least a trusting adult." Ned says.

"I know, I already told the police, well actually Spider-Man did."

"Really? How did she take it?" Ned wonders as he puts his backpack down.

"She was mad, but I eventually reasoned with her and she finally understood."

Ned rubs the back of his neck. "Well I guess that's good, but dude what is with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you always like to put your crush's parents in jail? First Liz, now MJ?"

"I don't know, why do the girls I fall for have bad parents?"

"Either it's just a weird coincidence or you just have weird tastes."

They share a small chuckle and exit the closet.

* * *

Later that evening, Peter is sitting on top of a building in his Spider-Man suit.

"Hey Karen." He says,

"Hey Peter, how's it going?" Karen greets.

"Fine, anything interesting or suspicious going on right now?" He asks.

"Not anything I can locate right now."

"Figures, hey Karen can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you think I should tell Michelle that I'm Spider-Man?"

"Who's Michelle?"

"Oh, she's this really amazing girl who goes to my school." He smiles through his mask.

"Amazing? Like Liz amazing?"

"Yeah, amazing like that. But she's also different."

"Different? How so?"

"Like my feelings for her are different, I don't know how though?'"

"I think I do. You Peter, are in love."

"In love? No way." He stands up and walks around.

"Yes, Peter. Why else would your feelings be different?

"Well I mean, I don't know. I guess I just can't stop thinking about her. I miss her when she's not around. And I still get pretty nervous when I'm around her. I also had tons of fun on my date with her. I especially love seeing her happy. She has these cute dimples when she smiles, and her looks when she reads are so adorable. And don't even get me started on how beautiful her hair is." He stops walking as it hits him, "Oh my, Karen! I'm in love!"

"Yes Peter, you are." She says.

Peter starts shooting webs and swings across buildings, shouting, "I'm in love! I'm in love! I'm flipping in love!" He continues to do that for a quite some time.

"Everyone I'm in love- ouch!" He slams into a brick wall and falls crashing down onto the ground.

"Well, that wasn't smart, was it Karen?" He says as he painfully gets up and walks home.

"No, it wasn't."

* * *

He quietly opens the door and tip toes into his room and lays on his bed thinking about what he just discovered, until his phone rings.

He glances at it and sees it's Michelle.

"Umm, hey Michelle, what's up?" He places the phone on his ear.

"Peter, so umm… I have to move away. I'm sorry." She says, sadly.

"What?!" He sits up suddenly shocked by what he hears.

"Yeah, there's a really nice foster family who wants to take me in, they live in Florida."

"Florida? Michelle, I-

"Just kidding, they actually found a relative of mine who lives nearby. Only like fifteen minutes from my parents' house. He's my mom's brother." She says, happily.

"Really?" Peter grins.

"Yeah. He seems nice, and is willing to take me in."

"Well that's great."

"Yeah, he's coming to the group home tomorrow so we can meet."

"Cool, I'm happy for you."

"Same, anyway I got to go."

"Okay, night Michelle, oh and I'm really happy that you're staying."

"Night, and same here." He hangs the phone and lays back down extremely glad that she's not moving away.

But more importantly, he just can't stop thinking about the fact that Michelle Jones is his first real love.

 **This is one of my favorite chapters! Will Peter tell Michelle how he feels? How will she adjust to her new living situation? Stay tuned to find out? Remember to Review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy chapter 9! :)**

A few days passed since Michelle broke the news to Peter about living her uncle. She hasn't been in school since then. Peter figures she may be in the process of getting everything figured out. Since she's not in school, Peter has been trying to focus better on his school work and his crime-fighting. He feels it's better to try to keep his mind off of her so he doesn't miss her too much. He is sitting in chemistry class doodle in his notebook when Ned nudges his arm.

"Dude, what are you doing? We are supposed to be working on our experiment."

"Sorry, I guess I'm just missing Michelle." He admits staring at his notebook.

"Dude, you're pathetic." Ned says and Peter turns to face him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you miss her, but you can't keep moping about her. It's not like she moved away or anything."

"I know but still, I miss her so much." He lays his head on his desk.

"Oh, get over yourself! She'll be back soon!" Ned slaps his head.

"Ouch, thanks for the support!" He rubs the back of his head.

"What are you like in love with her or something?" He jokes laughing a little.

But Peter just gives a small and embarrassing smile and continues to look down at his desk. Ned's eyes wide and his jaw slowly drops.

"Holy crap dude, you are in love with her, aren't you? And don't even try to deny it!"

Some of the students turn around and wrinkle their eyebrows. Peter mouths out sorry and turns to Ned, giving him a small slap on the shoulder. "Dude, could you be any louder?"

"Sorry, but you didn't answer my question. Are you seriously in love with MJ?"

"Okay yes Ned, I'm in love, alright. I'm crazy and stupidly in love with Michelle Jones. I don't know how this happened, but it did. Happy now?"

"Oh man, I can't believe this. Are you really in love with her?

"Yes, I really am. Karen helped me figure it out. I can't believe it either, it feels really weird you know. I feel like I go crazy just thinking about her. And I miss her so much when she's not around. And have you noticed how amazing her hair is? The way she lets that one brown string of wavy hair fall down her face? It's so beautiful." His cheeks start to ache as he has a huge grin on. His face is super pink.

"Oh man, Dude. You got it so bad, you really do love her." He taps his back.

"Yeah, it's crazy." He buries his face into his hands.

"Don't feel embarrassed or anything. If it makes you feel any better, I've sort of got my own crush also." Ned admits and Peter looks up at him with eyes wide.

"Really who is it?" He asks, curiously look at him.

"Well umm… it's… well you know." Now it's Ned's turn to stare down at the desk, smiling, and his face is red like a tomato.

"Aww man, you must have it bad. But seriously dude, who is it?"

"It's… B… Betty." He finally admits.

"Betty Brant? The blonde girl who used to be friends with Liz and is on the school's news cast?"

"Yeah, her."

"Dude, good choice. She's cute." They do their cool hand shake.

"Yeah." He lets out a nervous laugh.

"So, are you going to ever talk to her? Or even ask her out?"

"No, she just broke up with Flash so I don't think she's looking for a new relationship."

"You don't know that, I'm sure she had a terrible time being Flash's girlfriend. Besides she deserves a guy who would treat her right. And you're the right guy for that." Peter pats his back.

"I don't know, man. What if she rejects me?" Peter can see the fright in his eyes.

"That's a risk you have to take. Tell you what, if you ask Betty out, I'll confess my love to Michelle. Deal?"

"Alright, deal." They do their cool handshake once again.

"Peter and Ned, do I need to give you guys detention for talking?" The teacher threatens.

"Uhh no, we're sorry sir." Peter apologizes as he and Ned go back to working on their experiment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Loki is sitting in an old abandon ally getting all the weapons, he got from Vulture, ready. He needed to work out his plan carefully so he doesn't mess up or if anything goes wrong. He figured out that the purple gem is being guarded by Nova's Corps. "Alright, let's do this." He says to himself as he grabs the Portal Gun, which creates a teleport to the universe of Xander. He quickly steps inside before the teleporter closes.

He walks down to the building hides behind the wall and notices a couple of military forces guarding the purple gem. He takes out the Chitauri Gun and storms in making the force team turn towards him.

"Hey! Who are you and What are you doing here?!" One of the forces yells pointing a gun at him.

"Just here to take what I want." He points the Chitauri Gun at the military forces and shoots all of them; they all scream in pain as their bodies burn to the ground. Loki runs over and quickly snatches the golden ball which is protecting the gem. Using the portal gun again, he steps back into his universe.

"Yes! I got it! I got it!" He yells holding it up in the air.

"You are my ticket to getting the other stones and completing my plan." He plants a kiss on the ball and carefully places it into his bag.

His plan now to go back to Vulture's lab and place the gem into his scepter. This is only the beginning of his plan.

* * *

Back at school, Peter and Ned are sitting in their usual spots at lunch.

"Hey, do you want to continue to work on our science project tonight?" Peter asks Ned.

But instead of answering him, Ned continues to stare at Betty. Who's sitting with her group of friends at the table across from them.

"Seriously Ned? That's creepy." Peter says as he slaps his arm.

"Oh, come on, like you didn't stare at Liz and MJ all the time."

"Guess I can't argue with that." He goes back to eating his pizza. "But seriously dude, you need to ask her out because I heard people say that Flash is going to try to win her back during lunch today." Ned's jaw drops.

"What?! He can't do that!" Ned yells gritting his teeth.

"I know, that's why you need to get a move on it."

"No, I got a better idea. Wait here." Ned smiles as he gets up and walks over to Betty's table.

Peter doesn't know what he's doing but he notices Betty putting on a disgust face but then in fades into a smile, follow by laughter. They shake hands and Ned walks back over to Peter with a huge grin.

"She said yes?" Peter asks, curiously.

"I didn't ask her. Just watch."

When the door opens, they expect to see Flash but instead, they see Michelle walk in and takes seat at their table, their eyes are wide.

"Michelle? You're here!" Peter happily says.

"Yeah, I can't afford to miss more of school." She says.

"So, you've officially moved in with your uncle?"

"Yup, he's really nice. And he's really happy to have me live with him" She smiles as she takes out her lunch and book.

"I'm so happy for you." Peter smiles.

"Thanks."

Flash then enters the cafeteria and he takes a seat across from Betty. Both Ned and Peter watch curiously.

"So, Betty, I've been in counselling for a while now and they said I've made a lot of good progress. So, I was wondering if you'd be willing to try a relationship with me again?" He asks.

"Oh Flash, I'd love to, but I sort of already have a new boyfriend." She gently says.

"What? Who?" He wonders.

"Ned." She answers.

"Ned Leeds?! That dork?!" He says as Ned walks over.

"Yes, Flash. Betty and I are a thing now." Ned says and they hold hands,

WHAT THE HELL? THIS CAN'T BE!" He screams and slams his fist on the table, just as the counselor comes by.

"Looks like you need more counselling, come on Flash." The counselor drags him out of the cafeteria.

"But I was just mad! I wasn't going to hurt anyone!" Flash yells.

"Thanks Betty, that was awesome!" Ned smiles and high fives her.

"No problem, I like messing with Flash." She giggles.

"So, Betty, I was thinking… would you maybe… umm… well, I was hoping you and I…-

"I would love to go out on a date with you, Ned." She smiles at him.

"Really?!" Ned says, excitedly.

"Yeah."

"Oh umm… okay!"

They exchange numbers and Ned goes back to Peter and Michelle.

"She said yes!" Ned has a huge grin.

"Congrats, Man!" They do their cool handshake.

"Gosh, you guys are losers!" Michelle adds.

They just ignore her comment.

"Alright dude, I did my part. Now it's time for you to do your thing." Ned says pointing with his head towards Michelle.

"Right, hey Michelle." Peter calls making her turn towards.

"Was is it, loser?" She asks.

"I was thinking… umm… since you uh… missed a few days of school… would you want to meet at Starbucks after school today… and I could umm give you my notes." He suggests.

"What time?" She asks as she closes her book.

"5:30?" He questions as the bell rings.

"Ok, see you then." She gathers her things and exits the cafeteria.

"This is good, it gives more time to prepare for how I am going to tell her." Peter says in a shaking voice.

"I wish you good luck, dude." Ned wishes.

* * *

Later that day, Peter is sitting at a table at Starbucks sipping his coffee and waiting for Michelle. His heart keeps beating and he shivers a little, despite sweating a little.

"Relax Peter, you've rehearsed this millions of times, you'll be fine." He says to himself as Michelle enters and takes seat across from him.

"Hey." He greets.

"Hey, so you have the notes." She inquires and raises her eyebrows.

"Oh, umm yeah… but uh first Michelle, there's another reason why I asked you here." He says breathing heavily.

"What?" She looks at him wrinkling her eyebrows.

"Well…. Umm… you see… I have this-

"If this is about our second date, I- She interrupts.

"No, it's not that. Just please, let me finish." He pleads

"Sorry, go on." She nudges her head down.

"Look umm… I have this feeling… I don't know… how to say it but uh… He feels nauseous and sweats drips from his forehead like a leaky faucet.

"Are you okay, Peter? You look pale, like you're going to pass out." She asks, very concern.

"Is it hot in here?" He starts fanning himself with his hand.

"No, it's actually quite chilly in here. Look Peter, if you have something to say to me, just say it. I'm not going to tease you, unless it's something stupid." She wrinkles eyebrows.

He lets out a big sigh and continues, "Michelle, I…. I'm…. uh… I'm uh." He starts breathing heavily.

"You're what, Peter, you're what?" She gets impatient.

"Michelle, I'm… I'm in love with you." He finally admits.

 **Yay! He told her! How will Michelle respond? Will this affect their relationship? What will Loki do with the purple gem? Find out soon! Remember to Review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy chapter 10! :)**

"Michelle, "I'm…I'm in love with you." Peter finally admits.

Michelle looks at him for a few seconds and lets out a laughter, placing her hand on her forehead.

"Okay, Peter. That was actually a good one, now can I have the notes?" She smiles.

Peter wrinkles his eyebrows, "Michelle, I'm not joking, this is serious. I'm in love with you."

She laughs again, "It's even funnier a second time. Now seriously, I need the notes."

He takes her hand and she tries to yank it away but he continues to hold it and looks straight into her eyes. "Why are you still laughing? I'm dead serious. I'm really in love with you, I figured it out a few days ago. I can't stop thinking about you Michelle, and I miss you so much when you're not around. Whenever you smile, you always have those cute dimples, that I can't help but smile at. Also, you have the most beautiful hair ever; I mean your beautiful altogether, but your hair is like the highlight of your looks, especially when you leave that one string of hair hanging in front of your face. Lastly, the date we had was the most fun I ever had. I couldn't stop smiling even after I went home. Michelle altogether, you're the most special and amazing girl I ever met." He brings her hand to his lips and kisses it softly.

She stares at him blankly now knowing that he's dead serious. Her eyes are wide and continues to stare at him without saying a word. Peter figures that she's trying to process all this and he doesn't blame him, he would've done the same thing if a girl told him she was in love with him. He let her hand go.

He lets out a sigh, "Look, I know it's a lot to take in. But I just want you to know that I truly meant what I said, and I'm not going to rush you to do anything you're not ready for. Take as much time as you need."

She still doesn't say anything, just stares at him with her eyes still wide. Peter digs into his backpack and pulls out a red folder.

"Okay, looks like you're not going to say anything anytime soon, so here is all the last couple of days of notes for the classes that we have together. Math, Chem, Spanish, etc. feel free to give them back to me whenever you're done with them." He sits back at his chair.

She still continues to stare and him and not speak, but she slowly takes the folder from him but still not taking her eyes off of him. He's starting to get a little weirded out.

He sits back up, "Alright, this is getting kind of weird, can you please say something? Anything. It doesn't have to be what I just told you. Please, Michelle."

"Well… umm… thanks for the notes." Is all she says as she places it in her bag and stands up.

"Michelle, wait." He says and she looks at him.

"Look, I get this is a lot to take in and you're probably overwhelmed with thoughts, but please don't let this ruin our growing friendship. Please, I don't want lose you, at least say that we can still be friends. Please, Michelle. You're really important to me, I don't know what I would do if you're not in my life." He begs looking straight into her eyes.

She looks at him and places her bag on her shoulder and lets out a sigh, "Thanks again for the notes Peter, see you around." She walks out of the restaurant.

He buries his face into his hands and lets a few tears fall from his eyes. He just can't believe how much he messed things up! Now, she's most likely not going to see him the same way anymore. He grabs his bag and flees the restaurant leaving money on the table. He texts Ned, _"I really messed up, Ned."_

* * *

Meanwhile, _"He loves me! He really loves me!"_ Michelle thinks, her cheeks start ache as she grins while walking back to her place. This is exactly what she's been wanting for a long time. But she didn't know how to react. She's never had a guy tell her that he was in love with her, nor have they ever said all those sweet and amazing things. She does feel a little guilty leaving Peter like that, but she really needs time to put all this together. Butterflies tickle in her stomach as she thinks again about the kiss he gave her on her hand. It was the sweetest and the cutest thing any guy has ever done to her. As she walks down to her place, she passes by her old place and stops for a few seconds. Looking at it makes her think back to everything that has happened to her the past month in a half. Spider-Man sending her parents to jail, living in a group home for a few weeks, and finding out about an uncle that she didn't know she had. "I can't believe how much my life has changed. Like a complete 180 degrees." She says to herself as she continues to walk back.

She enters her house and yells, "Uncle James, I'm home!" She places her bag on the couch right as her uncle enters the living room.

"Hey Michelle, did you get the all the notes that you need?" He asks as he places his coffee on the table.

"Yeah." She places her hands on her forehead and plops onto the couch.

"What's wrong?" He asks, looking at her concerned.

"It's nothing." She lets out a big sigh.

"That big sigh is definitely a sign that it isn't nothing. Look, I know we haven't known each other for too long, but I want us to share anything that's bothering us. So, come on, tell me what's going on?" He pleads taking a seat next to her.

"Well… it's just that… umm… you know the guy I told you about? Peter?" She looks at him.

"Yeah, he's the kid who leant you his notes and the one on your decathlon team, right?"

"Yeah, well… he kind of told me something pretty shocking." She looks back down at the floor.

"Oh well, what was it?" He sits up, getting curious.

"Well… he said that umm… he said that he's in love with me." She lets out a small smile.

"Really? Wow!" His eyes are wide.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either."

"Well, what did you say?"

"That's the thing, I didn't say anything. I just stared at him blankly for a little while than finally said, 'thanks for the notes. See you around'. I feel so guilty for doing that." She continues to stare at the floor.

"Well, how do you feel about him?" James grabs her chin and makes her look at him.

"Honestly, I do love him also. But I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell him." She looks back at the floor.

"Why? He told you he loves you, and you feel the same way. This is perfect!"

"Uncle James, you don't understand. I've never had a guy tell me that they loved me. I just need time to place everything together. Plus, what if he really doesn't love me? He could just be doing this just to get over his previous crush."

"I understand, but is he really the kind of guy to do that? I may not know him personally, but from what you told me about him, he doesn't seem like that kind of guy."

"Well no, but-

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

"But still I mean, I just need time.

"I understand, just know that I'll support you on anything you do. I'm here for you, kiddo." He places a kiss on her head and leaves.

She lets out a big smile. It just warms her heart knowing that she finally found a family member who actually loves her.

* * *

Later that night, she walks out the front door and places the trash into the trash can. As she turns around to walk back inside, she hears a familiar voice, "How's it going, miss?" she turns around and sees the familiar red spider figure hanging upside down from the tree.

"Hey, Spidey Boy, what's up?" She greets walking towards him.

"Spider-Man, and not much, but more importantly how are doing?"

"I'm actually pretty good, I'm living with my uncle who I didn't know existed. And he's really nice." She smiles.

"That's great! See I told you, everything will work out! Now you know, this was for best." He says.

"Yeah, thanks again, Spider-Man. I haven't been this happy in forever. But it was still lame of you for butting into my businesses."

"You're welcome, miss, and that's pretty much my job. Anyway, I just wanted to see how you were doing. So, I should probably go." He's about to rise up.

"Wait, can I give you a proper thank you? Don't worry, it's not going to be a slap this time."

"Oh umm… alright" His heart beats rapidly and sweat drips from his forehead. It's really happening! He's going to kiss his first love!

She walks closer to him and starts removing his mask, she didn't what she doing, but she wants to properly thank him. She tries to move the mask down his nose but it accidentally falls off completely. She picks it up and says, "Sorry, I- but she drops the mask and falls backwards, landing on her bottom with both of her arms behind her. Her eyes are the widest it's ever been as she sees the most familiar face ever.

"Peter?!"

 **Ahh! She found out! What will happen to Peter and Michelle now? Will their relationship survive? Stay tuned to find out. Remember to Review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy chapter 11! :)**

"Peter?!" Michelle yells with her eyes wide.

Peter pulls himself right side up and lands to the ground on his feet.

"Michelle, let me explain." He says as he picks his mask up.

"Explain what? That all this time you were the mysterious hero behind the mask? You're the one who saved the team from the monument?! You're the one who sent Liz's dad to jail?!" She yells angrily as she stands up.

He rubs the back of his head. "Well that pretty much sums it up, but-

"But more importantly, you're the one who sent my parents to jail."

"Okay, you know why I had to do that. Don't tell me you're still angry about that?!"

"Of course, I'm angry! But not at that, at the fact that you didn't tell me! Why didn't you tell me?!" She grits her teeth.

"Because I-

"I told you about my parents! Which was the biggest secret of my life! Yet, you couldn't tell me yours?! What?! Did you not trust me?" She keeps interrupting taking a step closer to him

"You keep me interrupting me! How am I supposed to explain!" He raises his voice.

"Fine explain!" She crosses her arms.

"Okay first, it wasn't that I didn't trust you, I do. It's just that I didn't want to put you at risk of getting hurt. I really love you Michelle, and I can't bear the thought of my enemies hurting you. I wouldn't forgive myself, if you got hurt." He says getting a little choked up.

"Oh please! What enemies?! You're a friendly neighbor Spider-Man?! The only enemy you had was Liz's dad, but he's in jail now!"

He can't help but realize that she's right. He doesn't have any major enemies right now; he does have the Shocker but he disappeared after the event and he hasn't heard from him since. But then again, he still can't take that chance.

"Still, I have to protect you and everyone else that I love."

"Does Ned know?" She asks.

He hesitated for a second, "Well yeah but-

"What about May?"

"Yeah but-

"So, you told two people that you love the most, yet you couldn't tell me!" She un crosses her arms and stares at him.

"I didn't tell them! They found out themselves! Both of them walked in on me wearing the suit!" He points his finger at her.

"You know, I was suspicious for a long while! But after I told you my biggest secret, I brushed that thought out thinking you couldn't be Spider-Man because you would've told me! But I was wrong!" She looks down at the ground.

He walks closer to her and takes her hand but she yanks it away.

"Michelle, please don't do this!"

"I'm sorry, Peter. But I'm just really hurt right now. I really thought you would've told me." Tears well up in her eyes as she looks back up at him

"I wanted to tell you for a while now, but I just couldn't. You have to believe me about that."

"Then, why didn't you?" Tears stream down and she covers her mouth.

"Like I said before, to keep you safe."

"From what, Peter! You don't have any enemies!" She gets annoyed and stomps her foot.

"I know, but still. Enemies can always form."

She places her hands on her face and shakes her head no. This is all just too much for her right now. She needs time to think; plus, she's too hurt by Peter keeping this from her.

"I need time, I'm sorry." She turns around to leave.

"Michelle, please!" She ignores him and continues to walk back.

"Do I still get that thank you for saving you from your parents?" He calls.

She stops and thinks. Yes, she is very hurt right now but still, he did get her away from the misery of her parents. She figures he still deserves a proper thank you, a small peck can't hurt.

She turns around and walks over to Peter. She looks into his eyes, "This is only because I really appreciate what you did. And I won't tell your secret, obviously."

She gives him a quick peck on the cheek and turns back. She wanted to kiss his lips, but he doesn't deserve it right now.

As soon as she goes inside, Peter lets out a sigh and slowly walks back home. He can't believe how badly he messed things up. He ruined his first love, all because he can't be more careful with his secret. He might as well just come out to the world. He shakes his head no, knowing that'd be the worst idea in the history of worst ideas.

* * *

Later that night, Peter and Ned are hanging out in Peter's bedroom.

"I really messed up, Ned! Big time!" Peter yells in frustration, hitting the back of his head against the window.

"I know, you said that like five times." Ned says as he continues to look at his phone.

"You're not even listening to me, you keep looking at your phone." He walks over to his bed lays next to Ned who's sitting up and smiling at his phone.

"Sorry dude, but Betty and I are planning our date. We already set a date, we just figuring out where we want to go." He explains, not taking his eyes off his phone.

"Why not just take her to the movies?" Peter suggests.

"That's what we're thinking about doing." Ned still hasn't taken his eyes off his phone.

Peter lets out a small sigh and sits up, "You're lucky you don't have issues with your girlfriend."

Ned finally looks up at Peter and sets his phone down. "Okay first, she's not my girlfriend yet. We haven't got out on our date yet. Second, Peter, MJ probably just needs time."

"I know but I can't believe how badly I messed things up." He buries his face into his hands.

"I get that. You told her you were in love with her, then she found out about your other identity. It must be a lot for her take in. She's most likely still sinking everything in. Just give her time, she can't stay mad at you forever."

"True. I guess you're right." He lets out a small smile.

"See, everything will work out." They do their cool handshake.

* * *

Later at school, Peter is walking to his last class when he spots something outside the window. A woman is being mugged by a robber. He sprints out of the school stripping out of his normal clothes, luckily, he's already in his suit, and he places his mask on. He shoots his webs and swings across buildings; he spots the woman and the robber. He lands to the ground and screams, "Hey! Get away from her!" The robber turns towards him.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about, Spidey Boy?"

"It's Spider-Man!" He shoots a web at him and brings him closer to him.

The robber throws a punch at him but he blocks it and kicks him in the stomach. The robber falls backwards but he gets back up immediately and runs away with the purse.

"Please, I need my purse back! My mother's really sick and her medicine is in my purse!" The woman cries.

"Don't worry ma'am, I'll get it back for you." He says and runs after the robber who heads inside his school.

* * *

Meanwhile, Flash is in his regular scheduled counselling session. He rests his cheek on his hand.

"Okay, we're going to do a writing exercise. You're going to write down everything that makes you so angry that you want to hurt others. Then, we'll talk about how handle it."

"But I don't need-

"Just do it, remember violence is never the answer." The counselor says as he hands Flash a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Get started." He says pointing to the paper.

Flash shakes his head and starts writing. The door opens to reveal the vice principal.

"Excuse me, Mike. Sorry to interrupt, but can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure, Flash I'll be back in a minute, try not to break anything while I'm gone." He says getting up and heads out of his office.

As he's writing, Spider-Man comes bursting through the window. Flash eyes are wide as Spider-Man starts pushing everything off the desk and he knocks the counselor's chair down and runs over to the book shelf, knocking everything down. He quickly looks under his desk. "He's not here!" He swings out of the window.

"Are you really friends with Peter Parker?" Flash calls out of the window, just as the counselor walks back in.

"Flash, what did you do?! This isn't the way to deal with your anger!" He yells, angrily.

"What?! But I didn't-

"Now, you're going to have to clean everything up!"

"But sir I didn't-

"Now!" The counselor yells as he hands him a broom and a dust pin.

Flash starts sweeping the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter webbed the robber to a tree, near the school, with a note "Tried to steal a woman's purse, from your friendly neighbor Spider-Man."

"Hope you learned your lesson." He says to the robber as he hands the woman her purse.

"Oh, thank you so much Spider-Man!"

"No need to thank me, just doing my job." He swings back to his school.

* * *

As soon as he puts his clothes back on, he suddenly spots the last person he'd expect see staring at the trophy cases.

"Liz?!" He runs towards her.

"Oh, hey Peter." She looks at him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just came for a visit. Mom really likes Oregon, so we're staying there permanently."

"Oh well, that's good I guess. So umm… how have you been? Is everything okay with you?"

"Oh well no actually, my dad died." She admits getting chocked up and stares at the floor.

"Oh my gosh, Liz. I'm so sorry, what happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't know what happened. All I know is that he escaped from jail, and the next thing you know, his dead body is found in his lab. Anyway, I got to go, but it was good seeing you again." A few tears fall from her eyes and she walks out the door.

"Yeah you too." He says as he walks down the hall.

He suddenly stops and thinks, "Wait a second, Vulture escapes from prison and then dies? He had to have been working with some ally on some new illegal project!" He sprints out of the school.

 **Will Michelle forgive Peter? How will Peter find out about Loki? Stay tuned to find out! Remember to Review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy chapter 12! :)**

As Peter sprints out of the school, he spots Ned sitting on the bench looking at his phone.

"Ned! I need to talk to you!" Peter yells running towards him.

"What's up?" Ned asks setting his phone on his lap.

"Okay so I ran into Liz just now, she's visiting for the day, and she told me that her dad escaped from prison and is dead now! That's seems really suspicious, he had to have been working with someone on some big plan. Do you have your laptop?"

"Uhh, I always have my laptop." Ned says standing up.

"Good, come on. We have to do some research." Peter and Ned walk back into the school.

* * *

Peter and Ned are sitting in the library in school scrolling through Ned's laptop, looking for any information about Vulture's death.

"Did you find anything?" Peter asks, tapping the table.

"Not yet, I'm still looking." Ned answers still staring at his laptop.

"Well hurry up! I'm getting impatient."

"Hey, Captain America said patience is the key. So be patient." Ned says.

A few minutes later.

"Okay, I think I found something." Ned announces and Peter looks over his shoulder.

"It says that Vulture escaped from prison about a month ago and a week later his dead body was found in his laboratory."

"Well that doesn't help! We already know that! Does it say anything about him working with anyone?"

"Nope."

Peter rests his face on the table, "What am I'm going to do, Ned?"

"What do you mean?" Ned looks at him and wrinkles is eyebrows.

"I want to get involved in whatever plan is going on, but I don't want to accidently destroy anything and then have Iron Man take my suit away again."

"I think after whatever happened last time, Tony Stark is going to trust you more."

Peter picks his head up. "I don't think so, he still treats me like a kid."

"Well remember Peter, you are a kid."

"I know, but still."

"Dude, Tony Stark offered you a spot on the Avengers team. I'm pretty sure he's going to take you more seriously after that." Ned taps his back.

"True, but I'm still a kid to him."

Ned turns back to his computer and his eyes wide. "Woah, Peter look at this."

He turns and looks towards his computer. "What is it?"

"Vulture's lab is empty."

"So?"

"So, what do you think happened to the weapons?"

"Umm, I'm pretty sure the police put them for protection."

Ned googles "Thooms' weapons." And found some news articles on it. His eyes wide as he reads one of the articles.

"Holy crap Peter look again, it says that the weapons went missing after Vulture's escape, and they still haven't found them yet."

"What?!" Peter grabs the computer reads it again.

"Oh my gosh, Ned! Vulture had to have been working with someone on some new illegal project! And that someone must still have the weapons! I have to inform Mr. Stark!" Him and Ned run out of the library.

What they don't realize is that Michelle was sitting at a table and overheard everything. After they left, she places her book down and says, "So Vulture escaped from jail, died, and now his weapons are missing? Pretty suspicious." Because her curiosity gets the best of her, she decides to follow Peter and Ned and see what they are up to. She too is curious to know what's going with the weapons and who's using them. She gathers her things and exits the library.

* * *

After reaching outside, Peter dials Happy's number and after a few rings, he answers.

"This is Happy?" He answers.

"Happy, it's Peter, I need to talk to Mr. Stark! It's really important!" He yells rapidly.

"Mr. Stark is busy right now, he's talking with the rest of the Avengers on some new issue." He says.

"New issue? What's going on?" He asks.

"I'm not sure if I can tell you or not, since you aren't on the team."

"Come on, Happy. I'm not going to tell anyone, and remember Mr. Stark offered me a spot on the team, so I can technically know." He persuades pacing around.

"I guess Tony wouldn't care if I told you, you know about the infinity stones, right?"

"The infinity gems? Of course, those are like the coolest things ever!"

"Yeah, anyway the purple one, which is located in Nova's Corps, went missing. The Avengers are trying to figure out what happened to it."

"Woah really? Okay, I understand." He says as he is about to hang up.

"Wait, what is it wanted to tell Mr. Stark?" Happy wonders.

"Oh, it's nothing compared to their issue, it's okay I'll handle it."

"Woah, what do you mean you can handle it?"

"Happy, I took down Vulture, okay I think I can handle anything else after that."

"Okay, but remember, be careful, and I'm still watching you."

"Right, thanks Happy." He hangs up the phone.

"What happened?" Ned asks getting up from the bench.

"Well Mr. Stark is busy talking to the Avengers about an even bigger issue."

"Oh crap, what's going on? Am I allowed to know?" Ned ask, curiously.

"If you don't tell anyone." Peter says as they start walking.

"I won't."

He stops and exposes, "I assume, you heard about the infinity stones."

"Oh my gosh, those are legends, they're like the coolest things ever!" Ned yells, excitedly.

"Shh, keep it down. Anyway, the purple one went missing, so the Avengers are trying to figure out what happened to it." He whispers.

"Holy crap, that's pretty messed up. Hopefully, they find it soon."

"Yeah, anyway. Want to head back to my place and try to figure out the missing weapons and who Vulture was working with?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Peter and Ned start exiting out of the school, until they hear a familiar voice say, "I want to help." Making both guys turn around and see Michelle sitting at a bench with her drawing pad.

"What?" Ned asks, wrinkling his eyebrows.

"I said, I want to help. You know with the whole Vulture's weapons going missing and his death." She says sticking her drawing pad in her bag, and places it on her shoulder as she stands up.

Peter and Ned glance at each other for a second and look back at her. Peter protest, "You want to help us with that? Oh no no no no, you can't-

"Hey, I'm helping whether you losers like it or not, I'm not taking no for an answer." She interrupts while walking towards them.

"Michelle, you don't understand. This is-

"I know it's dangerous but I don't care, I'm helping."

"Why do you even want to help us? You don't even like Peter right now." Ned questions.

"Just because I'm mad at him, doesn't mean I don't have a heart, Leeds. Peter, you nearly died fighting Vulture last time. I don't want that to happen to you again, I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt. My heart nearly stopped when I found out about Spider-Man nearly dying last time, and that was before I found out it was you." She explains adjusting her hair.

"But what if you get hurt? I can't let that happen to you, Michelle." Peter says, concerned.

"That's a risking I'm willing to take. Look, I'm helping, and that's that." She raises her right hand.

Ned places a hand on Peter's shoulder, "Look man, maybe it's not a bad idea if she helps. She's really smart and you know that. She may have some good ideas on how to find the weapons.

Peter sighs, "I guess you're right, alright Michelle, you can help." He hesitates, but agrees.

"Great, let's head to your place."

As all three of them walk to Peter's place, he can't help but have a worried feeling inside of him. He can't help but fear for Michelle's safety. He will never forgive himself if she gets hurt, hopefully when it comes time to fight this person, she won't try to get involved. Although, he has a gut feeling that she might.

* * *

At Peter's, Ned and Michelle are sitting on Peter's bed, scrolling through Ned's laptop while Peter sits in his chair, in his suit.

"Hey Karen." He greets.

"Hey Peter, how was school today?"

"Listen, I need you to pull up all the information that you can gather about Vulture and his death. All I know is that he escaped from prison and his dead body was found in his lab." Peter instructs.

"Alright, pulling up recent information about Vulture." She pulls up all the information she can find and shows a digital picture of his dead body.

"Hmm… all I can find is the information you told me. There isn't anything else." Karen says.

"Ugh! Well, can you scan his lab? See if you can find any other DNAs?" He inquires leaning back in his chair.

"I can do anything Peter." Karen pulls up a digital picture of the laboratory, "Scanning Vulture's laboratory."

After about 15 minutes, Karen announces, "Okay Peter, I found something. It's looks like a guy, named Loki, killed Vulture and looks like he's related to Thor, one of the Avengers."

"What?!" He sits up.

"Yes, I found his DNA."

"So, Loki was working with Vulture?"

"Looks like it." Karen says.

"Do you know where he was last spotted?"

"I'm not sure, because you didn't put a tracker on him."

He leans back again for a few minutes, until something hits him.

He quicks sits up, "Wait a second, a couple of years ago, Loki tried to steal the tesseract, which is the blue gem, and tried to use it to destroy the universe. So that would mean… He takes his mask off and his eyes are extremely wide now, as he stands up.

"Holy crap you guys! Loki is the one who killed Vulture and he's the one who used the weapons to steal the purple gem! He's going to try to steal the other ones and destroy the universe!"

They all gasp in shock.

 **This was a hard chapter to write, but I think it came out decent. So, yay for me! Anyway, will Peter be able to stop Loki in time? Will Michelle's involvement put her in danger? Stay tuned to find out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy chapter 13! :)**

They all gasp in shock.

"What? How do you know?" Ned asks.

"Karen told me. I had her scan Vulture's lab and she found his DNA! Plus, remember a couple years ago Loki tried to use the blue gem to destroy the universe." He walks over to his bed.

"Yeah, but how do you know he has the weapons." Ned questions again.

"I just told you, Karen found his DNA! Why else would he have been in Vulture's lab?!"

"What are you going to do? There's no way you can take him down by yourself? Those gems are really dangerous, they can kill you instantly!" Michelle says, concerned.

"Well, thanks for the confidence! But I'm going to tell Tony Stark about it." He answers as he takes a seat next to Ned.

"How are you going to get there? Isn't their new place like upstate?" Ned wonders, closing his laptop.

"The same way I got from D.C. to Maryland. I'll see you guys, tell May I went to do some Spider-Man stuff." He places his mask on and is about to leave when Michelle grabs his arm.

"I want to come with you." She suggests.

Peter yanks his arm away, "What? No way! I need to do this alone!"

"Why? So, you can go around in your red and blue tights? So, you can try to prove yourself to Iron Man?!" She asks, gritting her teeth.

"No… it's just that…" He removes his mask and looks at the ground.

"What is it then? So, you can try to be a bigger superhero? So, you can create more dangerous enemies?!" She yells.

"No… it's not that… it's." He continues to look at the ground.

"Then what? If it's because- He cuts her off

"I can't lose you!" He finally admits looking up at her and cups her face.

She just looks at him speechless, she didn't expect that to come out of his mouth.

"I can't lose you. I won't be able to live with myself, if you got hurt. You're too important to me, Michelle. I know you're mad at me for not telling you, but I still can't risk putting you in danger. It's the main reason why I didn't want you to tell you nor have you get involved." He chocks up a little bit.

She places her hands on his hands looks down. "I am still mad, but not as much as before. The other reason why I was mad was because I could've helped you a lot. I also wasn't too fond of the fact that you put your life at risk every day. I just want to help, Peter, that's all. I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"I know you're worried, but I've been doing this for a while now. I'll be fine, trust me. I just want to protect you." She looks up at him and he notices her eyes turning red and tears well up.

He takes a deep breath and removes his hands from her face, "Tell you what, once I finish with this mission, I want take you to the Spring Formal Dance."

She looks back at him, "What?"

"I want you to be my date for the Spring Formal. We can go as more than friends. What do you say? It can be our second date." He smiles and takes her hand.

She gives a small smile. "I say…. alright. But you're still a loser to me."

He gives a small chuckle. "Yeah, but I'm your loser. Aren't I?"

She gives a short laugh. "Sure."

He continues to stare straight into her brown eyes. He isn't sure what he's doing, but he leans in and she does the same. As their foreheads touch, he can feel the flickers of her eyelashes touch his and before he knows it, his lips meet with hers. He can feel his heart beat rapidly and he feels butterflies flying around in his stomach. Her lips are as soft as a stuffed animal, he can taste the smell of coke that she must've of drank earlier today. She's a really good kisser. Unfortunately, their kiss ends shorty after a familiar voice says, "Eww! Get a room you two!" Ned yells and they both turn around and share a short laugh. They turn back to each other.

Michelle bites her bottom lip and places a hand on the side of Peter's face. She looks into his eyes and smiles, "Go get em, loser."

He smiles and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek climbs out of the window.

* * *

As he stands on top of a truck on the highway, he asks Karen, "Karen, I need you tell me the fastest route to the Avenger's tower!"

"Sure, just tell me where it is." She says.

"It's in Upstate New York!" He answers, panicking.

"Okay, there's a vehicle approaching on your right that's going towards that direction; when I say go, jump on top of it."

As the large and red BMW pulls next to the truck, Peter waits for Karen's signal. After a few seconds, Karen yells, "GO!"

He stretches his legs out and pushes himself off the truck and he lands right on the edge of the truck, he almost falls backwards but he manages to pick his balance back up and shifts himself to the middle of the car.

"How long can I stay on this car for?" He asks Karen.

"You don't have to switch vehicles because this one is going to pass by the tower. I'll let you know when you can jump down."

"Thanks, Karen."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the car passes by the tower and Peter adjusts himself. He bends down and waits for Karen's signal again.

"Okay Peter, jump!" She commands.

He jumps and shoots a web at a tree branch, he swings himself over the tree branch and he lands on his feet. He runs up the stairs and enters the tower.

"Mr. Stark! It's Peter, where are you?!" He runs around the main lobby of the tower continuing to calling Tony's name."

"Who keeps yelling out here?!" Happy yells as he enters the lobby.

"Oh Happy, I really need to speak to Mr. Stark! Please!"

"He's busy right now." Happy tells him and leaves.

Peter runs towards the direction that Happy takes and tries to get his attention again.

"Happy please! It's really important! It's about the infinity stones!"

Happy stops and turns around. "What?"

"It's about the infinity stones, I know who has it! Can I please see Mr. Stark?"

Happy sighs, "Alright but I should warn you, he isn't in the best mood."

"Okay."

Peter follows Happy to Tony's room. Happy knocks first and he hears Tony say something but Peter's can't hear what it is. Happy opens it and he hears Happy say, "Excuse me, Tony? Spider-Man is here, he says he has something important to tell you. Can I let him in?"

"Whatever." Is all Tony saying.

He turns around and allows Peter to enter. He whispers, "Good luck." And leaves. Peter notices Tony sitting at his desk and has his face buried in his face.

"Hey Mr. Stark, I have something super important to tell you."

"I can't believe this could happen! I mean, I gave her the best years of her life!" He yells.

"Umm… is everything okay?" He hesitantly asks.

"No everything is not okay! That stupid Pepper can't just walk out of me like that!" He gets up and kicks the chair, causing it fall down and make a loud crashing sound.

"Oh, did you guys have a fight?" Peter questions.

"Worse, we broke off the engagement! The wedding is off and so is our relationship!" He yells, gritting his teeth.

"Oh, Mr. Stark I'm so sorry."

"Yeah me too, I'm sorry that I tried to give her the best years ever! Yet, she didn't believe me! Instead she thought that I focused too much on my work! I mean how can that be, when she herself is a part of it also!" He clenches his fist and slams on the desk, making Peter jolt.

As Peter does feel bad for Tony, he desperately tries to change the subject.

"Umm… sir look, I'm really sorry about you and Pepper, but I have something really important to tell you." He says, calmly.

"I mean, how can she think that I focus too much on my work! And she thought that I didn't care about picking a wedding date! I mean, we were only engaged for two in half months! I was going to pick a date, but she kept putting too much pressure on me! That's it, I'm never going to find love again." He screams again and paces around his room.

"Umm… sir I-

"No, I don't care what you have to say kid. I think you should just leave." Tony says, taking a seat back in his chair.

"But it's really important! It's about-

"I don't care what it's about, just go, please! I'm in no mood!" He buries his face into his hands.

Peter sighs and exits Tony's room.

* * *

"Well if Mr. Stark doesn't want to help, then I guess I have to stop Loki on my own. Karen, do you have any location on Loki?" He asks as he exits the tower and walks down the stairs.

"Like I said Peter, you didn't put a tracker on him. So, I can't track him." Karen reminds.

"Well, do you have any idea where he could be? I don't want to waste time searching for him."

"I would check Vulture's lab? He seems to hang there a lot because of the amount of DNA that I collected." Karen suggests.

"Alright, let's pay Loki a little visit." Peter shoots a web at the tree branch and swings himself again.

 **I thought it was about time that Peter and Michelle share a kiss! Will Peter be able to stop Loki? Will Tony and the rest of the Avengers find out about Loki's plan? Find out soon! Remember to Review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, just want to let you know that this story is going to be wrapping up soon! I believe there is only going to be one or two more chapters left. But don't worry, because I am planning for a sequel! Which I'm really excited about! Anyway, enjoy chapter 14! :)**

As Peter reaches Vulture's lab, he slowly approaches the window and notices Loki testing out all the weapons. Peter recognizes most of them from when he fought Vulture. He still couldn't believe Loki would try to use those weapons to obtain the gems. Like what he is going to gain from stealing the gems? Sure, they all have some special powers that can be used to destroy the universe! He brushes those thoughts out and says. "Karen turn out interrogation mode." He says as he enters the lab. He overhears Loki say.

"Looks like these weapons are still in good shape! Gosh, that Vulture guy was a genius! Too bad I had to kill him. Now, all I have to do is use the portal gun again to get to Knowhere, then to inside the Collector's Museum, and get the Reality stone. Shouldn't be too hard!" Loki carefully sets the weapons down.

Peter places his left hand on the wall and clears his throat. "I don't think so!" He yells making Loki turn around.

"You?! You're that Spidey Boy! My ex ally told me about you. What are you doing here and what's up with your voice?" Loki wrinkles his eyebrows.

"Here to take back what's not yours! Now, hand me the purple gem Loki! I know you have it! And this is how my voice sounds!" Peter demands.

Loki lets out a laugh, "Yeah right! I know you're just a stupid high school kid and I definitely know that isn't your real voice!"

"I'm not some stupid kid! And by the way, it's Spider-Man!" Peter shoots a web at him but Loki ducks.

"Alright, well say goodbye Spider-Man!" Loki responds and takes the Chitauri Gun. He shoots at Peter but he does a flip.

"Ha you missed! Now, I'll take that!" Peter shoots a web and snatches the gun out of Loki's hand. He throws it behind him.

"Karen, deactivate interrogation mode." Peter says.

"Should I activate insta kill mode?" Karen asks.

"How many times do I have to say it? No! That shouldn't even be a feature!" Peter argues.

"Alright, you want to play it that way, kid? Fine!" Loki runs over to him and throws a punch but Peter blocks it and kicks him in the stomach. Loki falls backwards, "Wow, you're a lot stronger for a stupid kid." He grabs the anti-gravity gun and shoots it at Peter, making him float in midair.

Loki grabs his scepter, which is now being powered by the purple gem. He gets himself up and shoots the gun again at him; Peter falls to the ground hitting his head hard on the floor. Loki approaches Peter, and places his foot on his chest, he points his scepter at him.

"Still think you aren't a stupid kid? Now it's really time to say goodbye." Loki lets out an evil laugh and raises his scepter at him.

Peter tries to get himself up, but Loki is too strong. He can't even breath right now; he closes his eyes and tries to think about all the people who he loves so much. Suddenly, feels lightness now and he's able to breathe again. He opens his eyes and notices Loki not standing on his chest anymore. Instead, he's on the floor rubbing the back of his head. Peter then sees Thor standing right in front of Loki!

"That's what you get bro!" Thor says.

The rest of the Avengers crash through windows!

"Is that all you got?!" Loki runs past Thor and grabs the Chitauri Gun again. He points at the Avengers.

"What are you going to do now? Chitauri, grab the other weapons and follow me!" He commands and the Chitauri gather all the other weapons; they run out of the lab. Peter tries to shoot a web at them but he misses.

"Come on! We can't let him escape again!" Captain America orders and they all run out of the lab, except for Iron Man. He walks over to Peter and helps him up.

"You alright, kid?" He asks.

"Yeah, thanks" Peter rubs the back of his head.

"Sorry, I didn't listen before. I was just in a bad mood."

"It's alright. Are you ok-

"You know what, I don't want to talk about it. Anyway, come on. We're going to need your help with those weapons." Iron Man says as he and Peter run out of the lab.

Peter is now ready for a huge fight against Loki.

* * *

Meanwhile back home, Michelle and Ned are still sitting in Peter's bedroom hoping that he's going to return back soon. Ned is sitting on the bed hitting his head on the back of the bed rest, while Michelle is pacing around the room still scared to death about Peter.

"I can't believe this! I can't believe I agreed to let him go! What if he gets seriously hurt?!" Michelle yells.

"Well on the bright side, Betty and I finally agreed to go the movies this weekend! Isn't that exciting?!" Ned exclaims and smiles.

Michelle turns to him and gives him an annoyed look.

Ned sighs and sits up. "Alright look, I know you're worried about Peter. I am too, but we have to stay positive. I believe he's got this, I mean he took down Vulture by himself and now he's going to have help from the Avengers to help him take down Loki. He'll be fine, trust me."

Michelle looks at the ground while she walks over and takes a seat on the bed. "Remind me again, why are we still here again?" She looks up and gives Ned a questioning look.

He lets out a small chuckle. "We are waiting for May to get home so we can tell her about Peter. I guess he forgot to mention that she works late on Thursdays."

"Right, but anyway back to Peter, but I mean yeah he has the Avenger's help. But, what if something really bad happens to him. Those weapons were really dangerous and now he has to deal with those and the infinity gems?! Which are even more dangerous! I just don't want him to get injured! I still want to able to go to the dance with him!" She looks back down at the ground.

Ned sits up and shifts himself next to Michelle. He places a hand on her back he lets out a small sigh before he asks. "You really love him, don't you?"

Michelle looks up at him with wide eyes. "What? No! I mean of course I like him, but I don't exactly love him." She tries to deny.

"Oh yeah? Than why are you so worried about him? And why are you so scared about him not being able to take you do the dance?" He smiles.

"What? You aren't worried at all?"

"No not really. Because I know he'll be alright." He rubs her back.

"Well, I am. I just want him to be safe. I mean if anything happens to him, I'll be devastated. I won't be able to see that adorable smile on his face; the way his little cheek bones pop out when he smiles just melts my heart. The way the sun shines through his light brown hair is amazing. He may be a loser, but he will always be my loser." She lets out a small smile.

"Oh man, you really do love him. You got it bad, MJ."

She shifts away from him and hesitates. "No, I don't!"

Ned raises both his eyebrows.

She sighs and admits. "Alright, I guess I do."

Ned smile grows big and he yells. "Ha! I knew it!"

She smirks. "Yeah well, it's not like I'm going to tell him anytime soon."

Ned smile fades away. "Wait, you never told him? Why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

Ned shifts closer to her. "I mean why haven't you told him how you felt? You know he loves you too, right?"

"No, I don't, and you don't know that either. What if he's just using me as a way to get over Liz?" She looks up at him.

"MJ, Peter wouldn't do that. I even asked him the same question and he told he didn't want to treat you like that. He was never in love with Liz if you ask me, he just had a small crush on her. You're his first love. I know for a fact that he's truly in love with you. The way you described him to me, is the exact same way he described you. He really loves you MJ, and you know it."

As Ned is talking, she can clearly hear the seriousness in his voice and now she knows she has to tell Peter how she feels before it's too late. She stands up and announces. "I have to tell him."

Ned wrinkles his eyebrows. "What?"

"I have to tell Peter that I love him, Ned. If I don't and something happens to him, then I'll never get the chance to."

He stands up. "Woah, I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, he's fighting Loki right now."

"I don't care, I'll regret it, if I don't." She runs out of the bedroom and out the front door with Ned following behind her.

"MJ, wait! I don't think Peter would want you to tell him now!" He yells as he runs after her outside.

"Like I said before Leeds, I don't care. He has to know how I truly feel." She continues to run.

 **Will Peter and the rest of the Avengers be able to stop Loki? Will Michelle tell Peter how she feels before it's too late? Stay tuned to find out. Remember to Review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so I've decided that this is going to be the final chapter of this story; however, I am going to have a small after credit scene which is going to show how the story will continue in the sequel. Anyway, enjoy chapter 15! :)**

Peter continues to swing multiple webs across each building as he follows the rest of the avengers as they chase Loki. They end up in the middle of the inner city where Loki releases multiple Chitauri, and they all attack the rest of the avengers. As one of them goes after Peter, he shoots a web at it and pulls it closer to him and then pushes it back like a paddle ball. Peter starts swinging towards Tony who's trying to fight some of the Chitauri.

"Hey Mr. Stark! What do you want me to do?" He calls.

"Just continue to fight the those Chitauri! There's too many of them!" Tony orders as he continues to punch one.

"But what about Loki!"

"Forget Loki, watch out kid!" Tony yells.

Peter turns around and notices one of the Chitauri coming towards him. He throws a punch at it causing it to fall backwards and it smashes into pieces. He continues to fight the rest of them using the same strategies and techniques. He shoots webs around a lamppost and swings himself on top of it. "Karen, give me a count on how many Chitauri there are!"

"Sure thing, Peter." Karen says scans the entire city.

"Okay, there are approximately 250 of them."

"Great! Exactly what we need!" He places his hands on his face.

"WATCH OUT!" Peter hears and turns around to see Thor running towards them, and a huge blast explosion forms causing Peter to fall down from the lamppost and lands on his back. He sits himself up and sees Loki approaching them.

"You all can't defeat me! Not when I have this gem!" Loki yells and swings his scepter around causing the sky to become completely cloudy and huge swirling tornado forms in the sky. It causes trees to fall down and some buildings start to collapse. As the lamppost starts to fall over, Peter picks himself off the ground and shoots a web at it before it can crash to the floor. He struggles to hold onto it tightly until he hears, "Kid, don't worry about the lamppost, please come help us!" Captain America yells.

He let goes of his web and the lamppost crashes to the ground. He runs towards Captain America. The tornado starts to calm down and Loki starts to run away.

"Mr. Rogers, what do you need me to do, sir?"

"Well you know better than all of us about the weapons that Loki used? Do you know how they operate and how they were made?"

"Well I know is that Vulture and his crew made them illegally and sold them to criminals. I'm not sure how exactly they operate but I do know that one of them can instantly kill someone with one blast. There is also one where if you shoot it at someone or something, it can make your float in midair."

"Okay here's what we are going to do, Black Widow, Hawkguy, and I will continue to fight the Chitauri. Thor, Spider-Man, and Iron Man will take care of Loki, since Thor knows Loki better than any of us and Iron Man and Spider-Man know more about how the weapons operate. And Hulk, just continue to do what you do best, smash." Captain America orders the rest nod in agreement.

Peter follows Tony and Thor as they chase Loki down to an ally and concur him. Loki brings out the Chitauri gun and points it at them.

"Stay back! Or I will shoot! You can't get this gem back as long as I have these weapons!" Loki yells as he puts on an evil smile.

"Well then, I'll take it again!" Peter screams and shoots a web at the weapon, and grabs it out of Loki's hand.

"Nice work, kid!" Iron Man compliments and takes the weapon from him.

"Hey!" Loki yells and he grabs the anti-gravity gun.

Before Thor can hit Loki on the head again, he shoots at him causing Thor to float in midair. Both Peter and Iron Man try to shoot at Loki but he ends up shooting both of them also, and he runs out of the ally. Using his powers, Iron Man is able to escape in the gravity; he helps Peter and Thor and they all chase after Loki again.

* * *

They end up at the starting point again, and notice that all the Chitauri have been destroyed.

"Chitauri! No!" Loki screams stares at the rest of avengers and Spider-Man, gritting his teeth.

"Now, this means war!" He swings his scepter once again and another tornado forms, causing Peter to hold onto one of the trees really tightly. As he holds onto the tree, he suddenly comes up with a brilliant idea.

"Mr. Stark, I have an idea!" He calls out.

Iron Man flies down his level.

"What is it, kid?" He opens his mask.

Peter whispers the plan in his ear and Tony's eyes wide.

"Woah, brilliant!" Tony flies over to rest of the avengers to tell them Peter's plan.

As soon as the storm dies down, they all put Peter's plan into action. Peter calls out, "Hey Loki!"

Loki turns around and Peter shoots a web at his scepter and grabs it from him, "I'll take that!"

"What the hell?! Give it back!" He turns around and grabs the anti-gravity gun.

"Give it back, or I will-

Hulk comes from behind and punches him on the back of his head, causing him to fall to the ground. Hulk picks up the gun, while Thor deals with Loki.

"Yeah! Excellent work, kid! You know once you finish school, I think you're going to make a fine member to the team." Tony compliments as he gives Peter a pat on the back and takes the scepter from him.

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate it." Peter smiles right through his mask and Tony goes over to help Thor.

* * *

"Peter?! Peter!" He hears a familiar voice call out.

He turns around and sees Michelle running towards him, he removes his mask and runs towards her. She throws her arms around his neck and pulls him into a hug.

"Michelle? What are you doing here?" He asks as he wraps his arms around her.

"I was so scared, I thought I was going to lose you!" She rests her cheek on his shoulder.

"Aww Michelle, I told you, you will never lose me. I'm here and always will be." He rubs her back.

As they continue to hug, Peter suddenly feels like something hit him from the inside, he breaks out of the hug, and he scrunches his eyebrows and feels around his back.

"You okay?" Michelle asks.

"Uhh, yeah." He answers, figuring it was just his mind messing with him.

As Michelle is about to speak again, Loki ends up getting his scepter back and swings it again from behind Michelle; an explosion forms. Peter's eyes grow wide as he notices it and yells, "MICHELLE, WATCH OUT!" As she turns around and screams in horror, he shoots a web at her and pulls her to the side, then the explosion hits him and he falls back unconscious.

"Ha! Now you'll never- but Hulk comes again and punches Loki at the back of his head. Causing him again to fall to the ground. Thor picks him up and handcuffs him.

Michelle runs over to him, "Peter! Can you hear me? Peter!" She shakes him. But no response.

"No! Peter, please! You can't die! I love you! I've loved you from the moment I met you! Please! I''m never going to get the chance to tell you! Please, wake up! I love you!" She continues to shake him, and tries her best to hold back the tears.

"Please, Peter! Stay with me! I love you! I love you so much! I don't care if you didn't tell me about your other identity anymore, all I care is that you're here with me! Please, Peter! Wake up! I love you! Don't leave me! I need you!" She cries.

She places her head face down on Peter's belly, and tries again not to cry. She is done crying because it just makes her look weak. She can feel a crowd forming around her but she doesn't bother to look up; she just continues to keep her head face down.

She suddenly feels a hand being placed on her back. She slowly looks up and sees Peter with a small smile.

"Michelle?" He says quietly.

"Peter?" She questions with hope.

"After all this, I hope I'm still not a loser to you." He answers with a smile.

Michelle laughs, "Oh Peter!" She wraps her arms around him and he does the same.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again!" She says.

"I'm sorry. He says.

She breaks out of the hug and looks into his eyes.

"I love you, Peter Parker." She finally expresses.

"I love you too Michelle Jones, so much." He says it back.

She cups his face and places her lips on his. Unfortunately, their kiss again ends shortly after they hear everyone scream and clap.

Tony comes up to him. "You alright, kid?"

"Still a little sore, but overall, I'm fine." He slowly picks himself up.

Peter than hears Aunt May coming from the crowd of people.

"Peter?! Are you okay?" She comes running towards him and pulls him into a hug.

"I'm good May, don't worry." He says as he breaks out of the hug.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Tony smiles and places a hand on May's shoulder. "He's a really smart and good kid, May. You did a good job raising him."

"Aww well thank you, Mr. Stark." She smiles back.

Tony hesitates for second. "So, umm…. May. If you're not seeing anyone, would you maybe want to go on a date with me sometime?" He offers.

Both May's and Peter's jaw drop.

"Oh Mr. Stark. I would love to go on a date with you, thank you so much for asking." She smiles.

"Great! I'll pick up this Friday, at 7." He says and leaves.

"Well this should be interesting. You guys ready to go home?" She questions.

They both nod and walk over to May's car with their hands lock.

Peter can't help but smile knowing that he has completed a big mission and is now going out with the girl he loves. Nothing can ruin it! At least for now.

 **And that's a wrap for this story! Hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm still going to write a sort of after credit scene, which I will try to post sometime tomorrow. Anyway, thank you all for reading this story and for leaving reviews! They always gave me motivation to update! Can't wait until the sequel! Remember to Review! :)**


	16. Epilogue

**Here's the after credit scene! Enjoy! :)**

Peter and Michelle are sitting at a table at the Spring Formal when a slow song comes on. He looks over at her and forms a big smile, he gets up and offers her a hand.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Peter asks.

"Of course, loser." Michelle smile and accepts his hand.

They walk onto the dance floor and Peter wraps his arms around her waist and she wraps her arms around his neck. They look straight into each other's eyes not even focusing on anyone else except each other. It's like everything else around them just doesn't exists for them at the moment. Peter finally breaks the silence.

"Are you having fun?" He asks.

"Sure am, shorty." She laughs.

"Hey! It's only because you're wearing high heels!" He whines.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that!" She continues to laugh and he sticks his tongue at her.

"You know you still love me."

"You're really lucky about that."

"Aww! you guys are so adorable!" Betty compliments making both of them turn to see her dancing with Ned.

"Thanks, so are you guys." Michelle says.

"We sure are!" Ned gives Betty a peck of the cheek. Making her face turn red.

"They really are cute." Peter says to Michelle turning back to her.

"Yup! And so are we!" She says.

"Right back at ya!" He says and gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

They continue to slow dance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Loki is now been placed in a special cell for his crimes. He lays against the wall thinking about how to get out of here; he still feels a little sore and weak from being punched by the Hulk.

"Psst, hey Loki!" A mysterious man calls out. Making Loki sit up.

"Yes, who's there?" He asks.

"I'll tell you later, I heard about your recent mission with the purple stone. Pretty cool."

"Uhh thanks." Loki gets up and walks over to the bars. He still can't see who he is talking to.

"Listen, I'm willing to let you out of here and help you steal another gem. I can also help you get revenge on your enemies."

"I do have a new enemy who I want to get revenge on. But how can you help me?" Loki now gets curious.

"You think you're the only one who knows about Vulture's weapons?"

"You can get them back?"

"I don't have to. You'll see why later."

"So what do you want to do?" Loki places his hands on the bars

"Well I assume you're new enemy is Spider-Man, right?"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"I have my ways. But do you agree to let me be your new ally?"

"If you can help me get back at Spider-Man, yes. I already shot a small mini virus/tracker in his suit. So we can see who he really loves and who he cares deeply about. And use that as a threat against him."

"Awesome! Welcome new ally!" The mysterious man says.

"Yeah, welcome, now can you tell me who you are?"

The mystrious man flashes a light on his face for Loki to see.

"I'm the Shocker."

 **Ahh! The Shocker and Loki working together! Will their plan put Michelle in any danger? Will Peter be able to stop them before it's too late? Find out in the sequel!**

 **The sequel will be up very soon! Until then, hope everyone has a great week! Thank you again for reading this story! Remember to Review! :)**


End file.
